A Face Oculta Do Desejo
by nytah
Summary: Seis anos depois de receber a dilaceradora notícia de que Edward Cullen, o homem que ama desesperadamente, jamais retornaria de sua última missão, Bella ainda chora a morte de seu marido. Entretanto, Edward segue vivo apesar de ter sofrido os horrores de ser capturado por agentes inimigos, e uma nova missão o obriga a retornar para sua esposa. Mas já não é o homem que foi.
1. Chapter 1

Edward é um SEAL, um militar de elite que sai um belo dia pela porta numa missão e acaba prisioneiro durante um ano e meio.

Nesse meio tempo, além de desfigurá-lo com surras, injetam uma droga sintética afrodisíaca que faz que acabe dominado por seus impulsos sexuais, embora os sinta apenas por uma mulher.

Quando o resgatam, está tão maltratado que, envergonhado, não quer voltar para sua esposa, por isso quando lhe oferecem "morrer" e ressuscitar com outro nome e membro de um corpo de Forças Especiais, não pensa duas vezes.

Mas a vida dá muitas voltas… e Edward, — agora Matt — acaba no mesmo lugar e com a mesma mulher com a qual começou.

Com outro rosto, outra voz… e também com a mesma atração, desejo e amor por Bella.

É possível voltar a dormir com quem era seu marido e não reconhecê-lo?

Bella passa seis anos chorando por Edward, até que finalmente decide que ele pode estar morto, mas ela segue viva e tem que sair de sua casca protetora. Quando parece que está recuperando sua vida, surge um homem na oficina mecânica que herdou de seu marido.

Um homem sexy como um demónio, que a atrai como a luz às moscas e que tem escrito a palavra «perigo» na testa.

Porém, faz muito tempo que Bella decidiu não voltar a prender-se com um homem assim, não quer voltar a passar pelo mesmo. Embora seja muito difícil resistir a Matt…


	2. Chapter 2

Edward sentou ao lado de seu avô, Joseph Cullen, no alpendre dianteiro da cabana em que este vivia. Só tinha dez anos, mas sabia com exatidão por que o ancião não vivia com sua família.

Porque o pai de Edward, Carlisle, se envergonhava dele.

— Não é mais que um fodido irlandês. — Gritava enfurecido Carlisle horas depois de visitar seu pai.

— Presume-se que esse acento irlandês fosse motivo de orgulho.

Deus não permitisse a Edward falar com aquele acento, embora o praticasse cada vez que seu pai não estivesse.

Carlisle não gostava de ser irlandês. Não gostava que as pessoas soubessem quem era.

Se pudesse enviar seu avô para longe, Edward estava seguro de que o faria. Mas, Carlisle Cullen não podia obrigar Joseph Cullen a fazer nada. Aquele ancião era tão sábio como as montanhas e os escarpados, e tão teimoso como eles.

— Edward, rapaz, olhe esse pôr-do-sol. — Joseph lhe indicou as majestosas cores que cobriam as montanhas.

— São quase tão bonitas como as que temos na Irlanda. Quase.

— Por que não volta? — Perguntou-lhe Edward, consciente da nostalgia impressa na voz do ancião.

— Papai diz que tem dinheiro suficiente para viver onde queira.

Observou o rosto sulcado de rugas de seu avô. O brilhante olhar azul era muito parecido com o de seu neto e mais brilhante que o de seu filho, sem as bolinhas verdes que tinha este.

O ancião sorriu. Um estranho, triste e pequeno sorriso.

— Porque minha Lisa está aqui. — Indicou o pequeno cemitério, o lugar onde estava enterrada a avó de Edward, Lisa Cullen, junto aos dois filhos que tinham perdido no Vietname, seus tios, Richard e John e a filha que tinha morrido de febre, Suze, a tia de Edward.

— A vovó não quer que vá? — Edward franziu o cenho. Sua avó estava morta, como poderia se importar?

— Oh, minha Lisa me sorriria igual lá onde fora. — O ancião esboçou de novo aquele pequeno sorriso.

— Mas se me separasse dela, sentiria essa distância em minha alma, entende?

Edward negou com a cabeça.

O avô suspirou.

— Tem olhos irlandeses, rapaz. Um dia destes, esses olhos verão por você, e sentirá como se o coração fosse sair do peito. É o feroz olhar irlandês, Edward. Quando amar, quando amar de verdade, tome cuidado, rapaz, porque esses olhos irlandeses que tem não são só o espelho de sua alma, mas sim da alma da mulher que ame.

O avô olhou a tumba de Lisa.

— E quando se perde o coração dessa maneira, é impossível abandonar os lugares onde estão suas melhores lembranças. Se tivesse que ir, não me poderiam enterrar junto a sua avó.

O ancião dirigiu o olhar a Edward, e este sentiu uma opressão no peito ao pensar que algum dia teria que enterrar seu avô naquela terra dura e desolada.

— O feroz olhar irlandês. — Murmurou o ancião alguns instantes mais tarde.

— Meu pai me advertiu como agora estou advertindo a você, rapaz. Não perca à mulher que ame, pois perderá uma parte de sua alma se o fizer. É o legado desses olhos.

Edward franziu o cenho. O que dizia seu avô não tinha muito sentido e decidiu que perguntaria a seu tio Mitchel sobre isso quando voltasse.

Seu tio ainda recordava a sua avó. Tinha cinco anos quando ela morreu, um pouco antes que nascesse Edward. E nesse momento, estava passando o verão em Houston com o mais velho dos tios de Edward, Dave, e sua família.

— Então, meus olhos são maus? — Perguntou Edward finalmente.

— Não, não são maus. — Suspirou seu avô. — Não são maus absolutamente, rapaz. Dar-te-á conta um dia destes. Um destes dias verá. Esses olhos irlandeses vêem o que ninguém mais viu. — Cravou o olhar em seu neto.

— Quem tem sua alma, terá seu coração. — Deu uma palmada no peito do Edward.

— E poderá, inclusive, ver através de você.

— Então papai não tem olhos irlandeses? — Os olhos de Carlisle estavam matizados com bolinhas verdes. Nunca o tinha visto com emoção e grunhia sem parar.

A preocupação reflectiu-se no rosto de seu avô.

— Seu pai é um bom homem. — Afirmou repetindo o que sempre dizia.

— Realmente, vovô? — Edward pensou no bebé que havia em casa. O diminuto bebé que seu avô dizia que era seu irmão. O recém-nascido que Carlisle Cullen renegava.

— O pequeno Tom deveria também ter um pai.

O avô pôs a mão sobre a cabeça do menino e lhe disse brandamente:

— Nada é como pensamos, rapaz. Nem tudo é branco ou preto, mas sim existem uma infinidade de matizes cinza. Tem que averiguar o porquê das coisas, não só confiar no que vê.

— Porque ele não nos quer. — Sussurrou Edward, aceitando-o como só as crianças podiam aceitar essas coisas.

O avô assentiu com a cabeça.

— Os tons cinza, rapaz. Recorda-o. Sempre há algo que não sabe e que não pode ver. Às vezes o amor não é como pensamos que deveria ser. Só recorda isso e tudo ficará bem.

Edward cresceu procurando as matizes cinza. Logo amadureceu e se transformou em um SEAL, e as matizes cinza se perderam em sua mente, embora soubesse que seguiam estando ali. Sempre em um lugar diferente, sempre se movendo. Até o dia que viu o inferno. E as cinzas do inferno. E aprendeu que havia matiz que jamais teria podido imaginar que existissem.

**Dezasseis anos depois**

Edward Cullen sentou-se à mesa da oficina mecânica que possuía e contemplou uma jovem que falava com um de seus empregados.

Parecia zangada e exasperada. O cabelo castanho como o chocolate lhe caía sobre os ombros, uma formosa cascata castanha mogno que brilhava sob a luz do sol. Não era muito magra. Tinha curvas estupendas, um traseiro de enfartar debaixo daquela saia negra, e seios erguidos e tentadores cobertos por uma blusa cor chocolate. Saltos altos completavam o traje.

Perguntou-se se usaria ou não meia calça, embora certamente parecesse uma mulher do tipo meia.

Finalmente, a jovem levantou as mãos, elevou a vista e seus olhares se cruzaram. As fossas nasais femininas se alargaram com determinação e se apressou a deixar para trás o mecânico com o quem estava discutindo, marchando para a porta de seu escritório.

Edward observou como aquela assombrosa visão atravessava o lugar e plantava as mãos em sua mesa enquanto o fulminava com o olhar.

— Olhe tudo o que preciso é uma chave inglesa. — Disse energicamente. — Empreste-me uma. Venda-me uma se quiser. Não importa. Se não arrumar esse carro, acabarei tendo que pegar carona. Tenho pinta de querer pegar carona? — Estendeu os braços ao mesmo tempo em que se incorporava, dirigiu-lhe um angustiado olhar com seus formosos olhos castanhos e apertou os lábios rosados ao dar-se conta de que o mecânico se aproximava por suas costas.

— Não, senhora, não a tem. — Edward negou com a cabeça, deslizando o olhar por sua figura antes de voltar sua atenção ao mecânico.

— Há alguma razão pela qual não possamos revisar seu carro? — Perguntou ao outro homem.

Sam entrecerrou os olhos.

— A oficina está cheia, chefe, já disse.

— Só uma chave inglesa. — Grunhiu ela entre dentes. — Só me emprestem uma maldita chave inglesa.

Parecia frustrada. Tinha a frente coberta de suor e o rosto reluzente. Mas a expressão de seu rosto relaxou quando conseguiu controlar suas emoções.

— Escute. — A jovem tinha suavizado a voz, e ele ficou cativado.

Ali, ante a voz daquela doce e formosa sulina, Edward Cullen perdeu o coração.

— Só necessito de um pouco de ajuda. Eu juro. Se me deixar na mão chegarei tarde a um encontro de trabalho. Prometo-lhe que não roubarei muito tempo.

A jovem sorriu, e ele sentiu que o mundo se movia sob seus pés. Aqueles lábios se curvaram docemente, com uma mescla de nervosismo, frustração e preocupação, e se mantiveram assim. Mas lhe tinha sorrido e esse simples gesto tinha conseguido que Edward voltasse a sentir-se como um adolescente.

Levantou-se da mesa e indicou a porta com a mão.

— Me mostre o carro. Ajudaremos você a se por a caminho.

— Mas chefe, estamos até o pescoço de trabalho. — Protestou Sam.

Edward o ignorou e observou como a jovem girava e o precedia até a porta. Seu olhar se atrasou no traseiro feminino enquanto ela caminhava e foi a mais formosa das visões. Formigaram-lhe as mãos pela vontade de tocá-la. Ardia de desejo de embalar aquelas curvas e as sentir sob os dedos.

— Meu nome é Isabella. — A jovem lhe brindou com um sorriso por cima do ombro. — Realmente, não sabe quanto o agradeço pelo que está fazendo.

Esse acento da Geórgia conseguiria que ele gozasse no jeans. Não poderia conter-se se ela lhe seguisse falando dessa maneira.

Tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade.

— Custará alguma coisa. — Disse-lhe arrastando as palavras enquanto abria o capô do pequeno sedan esportivo.

— Sempre é assim. — Suspirou ela. — De quanto estamos falando?

Parecia preocupada. Definitivamente, era uma mulher com uma meta e estava disposta a consegui-la. Tinha as unhas cuidadas, a maquiagem colocada para ressaltar seus traços e os lábios suaves.

— Um jantar. — Edward sorriu amplamente ao perceber a surpresa nos olhos femininos.

— Um jantar? — A cautela reflectiu-se na voz da jovem.

— Só um jantar. — Prometeu-lhe ele.

Por agora.

— Esta noite.

Olhou-o fixamente durante um longo momento; aqueles olhos castanhos pareceram cravar-se nos dele, escrutinando e esquentando zonas em seu interior que Edward não sabia que existissem. E muito menos que estivessem frias.

Ao fim, curvou os lábios, brindando-lhe um encantador e coquete sorriso.

— O menino mau do Alpine me está convidando para jantar? — Mofou-se ela travessamente. — Acredito que vou desmaiar.

— Está-me confundindo com o Sam. — Indicou o mecânico.

— Eu sou um simples mecânico e um SEAL. — As mulheres morriam pelos SEAL'S. E ele faria tudo para impressioná-la.

— Edward Cullen, o SEAL de feroz olhar verde e sorriso cativante. — Replicou a jovem.

— Sei quem é.

— Mas eu não sei quem é você. — Lembrou ele sombriamente. — E eu adoraria conhecer.

Aquele olhar de novo. Intenso, penetrante.

— No jantar. — Concordou ela ao fim. — Até lá.

Bom!

— Reservarei uma mesa no Piedmont'S. — Nomeou o restaurante mais caro da cidade, o que tampouco dizia alguma coisa.

— Às sete.

— De acordo, estarei lá às sete. Mas não poderei fazê-lo se não me arrumar o carro.

Isabella sorriu com ironia em seus pensamentos. Tinha o pressentimento de que se lhe contasse que sabia o que exactamente ocorrera a seu carro, jamais acreditaria. Deixou-lhe perder tempo, encontrar a mangueirinha solta e apertá-la. Não tinha mentido quando havia dito que a única coisa que precisava era uma chave inglesa. Seu pai a tinha ensinado como arrumar qualquer veículo fazia muito tempo. Por desgraça, naquele momento não tinha uma chave inglesa à mão.

Assim deixou que ele arrumasse o carro, fingindo que era uma pobre mulher indefesa, porque adorava a maneira como a olhava, como se obscureciam aqueles ferozes olhos verdes que brilhavam intensamente em seu rosto bronzeado.

— Às sete. — Recordou-lhe ele enquanto fechava o capô e a olhava com intensidade.

— Estarei esperando você.

— Lá estarei. — Prometeu.

Não havia maneira de que ela não fosse ao encontro. Tinha-o visto com frequência na cidade, inclusive tinha tido fantasias com ele algumas vezes.

O ardente SEAL. O menino mau do Alpine. Todas as garotas da faculdade foram atrás dele.

Mas, tal como decidiu. Sabia nesse momento, Edward seria dela.

**Dois anos depois**

— Oh, Deus, Bella, o que fez?

A jovem deu um pulo e se virou para seu marido, que se dirigia furioso ao lugar onde seu carro tinha batido com a parte traseira de um Ranger Rover.

Fascinada, observou seus ferozes olhos verdes, seus traços pálidos, o corpo duro e moreno, o peito húmido de suor, as fibras da erva que estivera cortando grudadas aos jeans...

— É só um pequeno arranhão, Edward. Juro.

Tinha o coração na garganta. Não por medo. Ele jamais lhe faria mal. Mas sua fúria era temível.

— Um pequeno arranhão. — Agarrou-a pelos ombros, afastou-a para um lado e baixou o olhar para o pára-lama amassado que se afundou no pára-choques de seu Ranger.

Tinha sido um acidente. E, na realidade, tinha ocorrido por culpa de Edward.

Se não tivesse cortando a grama sem usar nada mais que as botas e aquele jeans que rodeavam seu traseiro, jamais teria ocorrido.

— Bateu contra meu carro. — O orgulho e a indignação gotejavam em sua voz. — É meu Ranger, Bella.

Sim. Era-o. Estava muito orgulhoso do potente quatro por quatro negro. Mimava-o mais que qualquer mulher a seu filho. Bella teria sentido ciúmes se não fosse o fato de que não havia maneira de que ele pudesse colocar o veículo em casa.

— Sinto muito, Edward. — Sua voz se voltou rouca ao elevar o olhar para ele, mordendo os lábios com nervosismo enquanto se perguntava quanto demoraria a enfurecer-se.

Assim que o fizesse, transformar-se-ia em um homem sombrio e de poucas palavras. Fulminá-la-ia com o olhar.

Dedicar-se-ia a ver partidas de basebol. Deitar-se-ia tarde. Muito tarde. Muito depois dela e iria dormir. Não falaria com ela até a manhã seguinte. O que era, simplesmente, injusto.

— Edward, por favor, não se zangue comigo.

— Como é possível que se tenha chocado contra meu Ranger? Como? Se estava estacionado aqui mesmo. A plena vista, Isabella.

Estava se zangando. Só dizia seu nome completo ou seus sobrenomes quando estava ou muito zangado ou muito excitado. E não estava excitado. Aquilo não era um bom sinal. Bella podia viver com isso durante uns dias, mas não gostava.

Deu um forte pisão no chão e o olhou furiosa.

— Se não fosse por sua culpa, jamais teria batido.

— Por minha culpa? — Edward retrocedeu um passo, negando violentamente com a cabeça. — Como pode ser isto minha culpa?

— Porque estava cortando a grama sem camisa, vestido só com esse provocador jeans e as botas, e assim que vi esse bumbum escuro me pus quente. Foi você quem me distraiu, assim, a culpa é sua. Se se houvesse vestido de maneira decente isto não teria ocorrido, Edward...

Ele a beijou. Não foi um beijo terno ou gentil, a não ser áspero, rude e cheio de luxúria. Estreitou-a com força contra seu corpo e pressionou seu membro contra o abdómen feminino, fazendo-a ofegar de prazer.

— Merece umas boas tapas. — Tomou-a em seus braços e atravessou com ela o pátio, deixando aberta a porta do carro da jovem e se afastando do Ranger amassado.

— Deveria surrar-te, Isabella. Ver como esse precioso traseiro fica completamente vermelho.

Entrou e fechou a porta de um golpe antes de dirigir-se para as escadas.

— Oh, surra-me, Edward. — Sussurrou-lhe a jovem provocativamente ao ouvido. — Faz com que suplique.

Ele estremeceu contra ela, jogou-a sobre a cama e se dispôs a fazer o que ela pedia.

**Uma semana depois**

— Voltarei para casa em uma semana. — Edward estava vestido com jeans e camiseta. Não parecia um SEAL, a não ser um marido a ponto de sair em uma viagem de negócios. Nada relevante.

Isabella sabia como enganar a si mesma.

— O Ranger estará estacionado amanhã diante da oficina. — Disse-lhe a jovem assentindo com a cabeça enquanto o observava tirar a bolsa do armário e virar-se para ela.

— O colocarei na garagem e cuidarei por você. — Isabella sorriu-lhe provocativamente e retirou o cabelo do rosto. — Me deve uma, sabe? Tive que mostrar as pernas para obter que o arrumassem tão rápido. Tem mecânicos muito exigentes, Edward.

Ele possuía uma oficina e uma estação de auto-serviço nos subúrbios da cidade. Um pequeno e próspero negócio que Bella sabia que adorava.

Edward soltou um grunhido, percorrendo com a vista as pernas nuas da jovem quando esta se sentou na cama com um short curto.

— Bruxa. — Grunhiu ele. — Tenho que ir e sabe.

Ela tirou a blusa e desabotoou o shorts, deixando-os cair pelas pernas. Sem deixar de observar seu marido, deslizou os dedos pelas dobras nuas e húmidas da união entre suas coxas e logo levou a mão à boca.

Edward gemeu e Bella adorou aquele som. Tinha separado os lábios e tinha um olhar selvagem, como se a estivesse saboreando.

— Venha, uma rapidinha. — Sussurrou ela, desesperada para o ter uma última vez antes que a deixasse. Incorporou-se na cama quando ele se aproximou e lhe tirou o cinto com dedos ágeis.

— Desafio-lhe. Faça-me sua como mais deseje...

Edward a virou, empurrou-a sobre a borda da cama e, ao cabo de dois segundos, estava penetrando-a. Duro e palpitante, acariciando-a, enchendo-a, enterrando-se nela com rápidas e duras investidas até que Bella se sentiu atravessada por uma violenta e candente sensação de prazer.

— Edward, Edward, amo você. — Gritou enquanto ele investia, imobilizando-a e movendo os quadris com força contra as dela, sujeitando-a ferozmente com as mãos, queimando a pele com os dedos.

Mais tarde, ele sussurrou as mesmas palavras com o fluido e lírico som gaélico. Murmurou-lhe seu amor no idioma que seu avô lhe tinha ensinado e que ela sentia na alma.

— Para sempre. — Sussurrou Bella, virando a cabeça para ele e aceitando seu beijo. — Para sempre, Edward.

**Uma semana depois**

Bella abriu a porta e ficou paralisada. O tio de Edward, Mitchel, estava na soleira ao lado do capelão. Sabia que era um capelão militar pelo uniforme escuro. Mitchel usava um uniforme branco, com a boina na mão e as medalhas penduradas no peitilho.

A jovem se sentiu desfalecer.

— Edward chegará a qualquer momento. — Murmurou ela com os lábios intumescidos, precavendo-se da aflição e a dor que refletia na expressão de Mitchel.

— Chegou cedo, Mitchel. Ele ainda não está aqui.

Estava chorando. Podia sentir como lágrimas ardentes lhe abrasavam a pele enquanto apertava as mãos contra o estômago e lhe afrouxavam os joelhos.

— Bella. — Mitchel tinha a voz rouca e os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas contidas. — Eu sinto muito.

O que sentia? Estava-lhe arrancando as vísceras e dizia que sentia muito?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Por favor, não o diga, Mitchel. Por favor, não o diga.

— Bella. — Ele tragou saliva.

— Sabe que tenho que fazê-lo.

Por quê? Por que tinha que destruí-la?

— Senhora Cullen. — Disse o capelão por ele.

— Senhora, tenho que lhe comunicar com grande pesar que...

— Não, não! — Gritou ela enquanto Mitchel a envolvia entre seus braços e a ajudava a entrar em casa. A jovem seguiu gritando. Gritos que lhe rasgaram o peito como uma navalhada brutal e desumana. A dor a arrastou até um profundo poço de desespero, um abismo do que não acreditava que pudesse sair jamais.

— Edward! — Chorou, gritando seu nome. Ele lhe tinha jurado que sempre saberia o momento exato no qual ela o necessitaria, inclusive na morte. Porque ele tinha esse dom. Era devido aos olhos, tinha-lhe assegurado, e ela riu. Entretanto, agora desejava com todas as suas forças que fosse verdade porque necessitava de Edward, daqueles ferozes olhos irlandeses.

— Oh meu Deus, Edward!

**Seis meses depois**

Bella despertou entre soluços com a respiração entrecortada e rebuscou na cama estirando os braços, arranhando os lençóis, o travesseiro, desesperada por alcançar a ele.

Edward estava sangrando. Podia ver o sangue em suas mãos como se estivesse olhando pelos olhos dele. Podia sentir sua agonia, suas vísceras retorcendo-se, sua alma clamando com uma angústia que a rasgava.

Tinha que ser um sonho. Os soluços lhe queimavam a garganta enquanto se aferrava às mantas e lançava um grito gutural de crua agonia ao sentir que lhe partia o coração.

— Edward!

Gritou seu nome com voz rouca e áspera pelas lágrimas, pelos horríveis meses passados.

No enterro...nem sequer a tinham deixado ver.

Desfazendo-se em lágrimas, afundou o rosto no travesseiro e enfrentou uma vez mais a crua realidade de que Edward se foi para sempre.

Tinham fechado o ataúde sem que ela o visse. Não tinha podido tocá-lo, nem beijar seu amado rosto, nem lhe dizer adeus. Não havia nada ao que aferrar-se, nada que aliviasse aquela agonia sem fim.

Só havia vazio. Vazio em sua cama, em sua vida. Um doloroso e horrível oco em sua alma. Um vazio que a consumia, que lhe queimava a mente e que lhe recordava a cada segundo, cada dia, que Edward se foi.

Edward tinha partido.

Para sempre.

Salvo em seus pesadelos. Onde ele gritava seu nome. Onde a tocava e se desvanecia antes que ela pudesse o alcançar. Onde a olhava com os olhos cheios de pesar. Ou quando ela sentia a dor e as lágrimas de Edward. Intermináveis, agonizantes.

Logo, com a mesma rapidez com que começavam, assim, que ela se dava conta de que o que sentia era a própria dor de Edward, os sonhos mudavam.

— Amarei-a sempre, bruxa. — Estava inclinado sobre ela, nu, com o peito brilhando, a pele dourada bloqueando o sol radiante, os intensos olhos verdes observando-a fixamente.

— Sente como minha alma toca a sua, Isabella. Sente como a amo, pequena...

Um grito dilacerador lhe queimou a garganta quando tentou aferrar-se ao ar, as insubstanciais lembranças que se desvaneciam, que se esfumavam como Edward, que se foi.

— Oh, Meu deus. Oh, Meu deus. Edward... — Sussurrou Bella apertando o travesseiro contra o peito e começando a balançar-se.

Jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um grito desolador do mais profundo de sua alma partida em dois.

— Maldito seja, Edward...


	3. Chapter 3

**Nove meses depois**

Edward Cullen estava no branco quarto da clínica a que o tinham levado. Tinha sofrido durante seis meses o pesadelo mais horrível que jamais tivesse imaginado chegar a padecer. Seis meses. Sabia quantos dias, quantas horas, quantos minutos e segundos tinham passado desde que tinha «morrido».

Desde o dia que cruzou a porta de sua casa, tinha estado no inferno. Supunha-se que devia ser uma missão simples. Somente tinha que resgatar três jovens sequestradas por um grande traficante de drogas colombiano. Para isso tinha que deixar-se capturar e permanecer ali o tempo suficiente para procurar os agentes duplos que trabalhavam sob as ordens do narcotraficante Dinis Perez.

Tinha levado um rastreador electrónico no calcanhar que ele mesmo ativaria assim que visse o espião. Por desgraça, essa era uma informação que o espião conhecia, e tinham furado o pé assim que tiveram oportunidade.

Antes que pudesse reagir, Edward tinha sido amarrado a uma mesa de madeira e lhe tinham subministrado a primeira de uma série de drogas sintéticas.

Uma droga chamada «pó de Afrodite»; um potente e cegador afrodisíaco. Mas não tinha encontrado alívio. Porque Edward, enfurecido, enlouquecido e descontrolado, tinha sido incapaz de quebrar os votos matrimoniais que tinha feito à sua esposa. Não importou a quantidade de drogas que chegaram a administrar. Nem quanto houvessem tentado.

Observou o grupo de homens que o tinham resgatado do inferno de Dinis Perez.

Três doutores, um almirante, um bastardo carrancudo e vestido — supostamente um representante do JAG — e seu tio, Mitchel Cullen.

Mitchell não usava uniforme, o que já dizia bastante. A renúncia de seu tio aos SEAL's três meses antes surpreendeu Edward quando se inteirou.

É óbvio, não havia muito que fazer na clínica particular e especializada de alta segurança onde estava recuperando-se, exceto escutar rumores.

Viu-se submetido a uma operação atrás de outra de cirurgia para reparar seu corpo e seu rosto. Tinham arrumado o que tinha sido prejudicado e reconstruído o que não tinha podido ser arrumado. Mas sua mente ainda estava quebrada. Agora não era mais que a sombra do homem que foi.

Entretanto, ainda seguia sendo um SEAL. Não tinha apresentado a renúncia. Mas tinha o pressentimento de que isso seria algo que faria muito em breve.

— Tenente Cullen. — O almirante inclinou a cabeça em sua direção; seu rosto cheio de rugas estava gasto pelo cansaço e a preocupação.

— Vejo que está bem.

Não era certo. Estava longe de estar bem.

Mesmo assim, ficou em posição firme, embora se sentisse como se estivessem estirando seus membros em uma mesa de tortura.

Os três médicos o observaram em silêncio. O psicólogo que lhe tinham atribuído tomava notas. Aquele condenado bastardo sempre estava tomando notas.

— Obrigado, senhor. — Conseguiu dizer ao fim. Só queria continuar com os exercícios que tinha estado fazendo. Os que levavam seu corpo à extenuação, os que lhe faziam esquecer aquele desejo infernal que jamais diminuía.

O almirante franziu o cenho enquanto o observava.

— Dói-te algo, filho? — Perguntou-lhe.

Edward tentou mostrar-se paciente, mas mostrar-se paciente não era precisamente fácil nesse momento.

— Sim, senhor, dói-me. — Não ia mentir sobre isso. O almirante assentiu com a cabeça.

— Possivelmente isso explique sua falta de respeito. — Edward apertou os dentes.

— Sinto muito, senhor. O protocolo não é meu forte neste momento.

Esperava uma resposta contundente do almirante; não que se suavizassem as rugas do rosto de seu superior nem que um feixe de empatia lhe iluminasse o olhar.

Withlock não só tinha sido seu superior, mas também um homem que merecia seu respeito.

— Sente-se, Edward. — O almirante indicou uma cadeira com a cabeça antes de tomar assento ele mesmo.

Edward olhou para Mitchel.

Seu tio já havia tomando assento, o que indicava que o protocolo tampouco significava muito para ele. Mas não por falta de respeito, mas sim por arrogância. Uma confiança em si mesmo que tinha dissimulado até agora.

Edward se sentou com cautela. Ainda tinha dificuldades com os músculos das costas e uma perna, embora estivesse se fortalecendo graças aos exercícios.

O almirante suspirou quando o silêncio encheu o quarto.

— Assisti a seu enterro. — Disse finalmente.

— Estava abatido, Edward. E agora está... — Negou com a cabeça— faz com que me pergunte sobre algumas decisões tomadas as minhas costas. Eu não teria aprovado essa missão.

— Eu a aceitei.

Assim, simples. Supunha-se que devia ser uma missão simples. Mas ainda tinha um buraco no calcanhar que provava o contrário.

— Isso é algo que discutiremos outro dia. — Grunhiu o almirante. — Agora enfrentamos outro problema.

— Informaram a minha esposa que ainda sigo vivo? — As palavras soaram quebradas devido ao dano que tinham sofrido suas cordas vocais.

A voz de Edward era agora mais rouca, mais áspera, mas, ao menos, podia falar.

— Ainda não. — Respondeu o almirante.

— Não quero que saiba.

Edward cravou o olhar em seu superior. Era consciente das vendagens que ainda lhe cobriam a fronte, das feridas que ainda tinham que cicatrizar. Mas era muito mais consciente dos efeitos daquele maldito «pó de Afrodite», que aqueles bastardos do Perez e Jason Day tinham-lhe injetado no corpo.

Somente tinha sido um coelhinho da índia para eles. O SEAL ao que queriam corromper com aquela horrível droga que tinham testado nele. Mas não o tinham conseguido. Em vez disso, tinham-no convertido em um monstro.

— Isabella está muito afetada, Edward. — Disse Mitchel então. — Ainda está de luto... Ainda chora por você.

— Deixará de chorar. Isabella é forte. — Encolheu os ombros como se aquilo não tivesse importância e viu que o almirante e seu tio trocavam um olhar.

Estava mentindo. Sua Bella não era forte. Era tenra e doce, e podia jurar que ouvia os gritos de sua mulher em seus sonhos, em seus pesadelos, abrindo uma dolorosa ferida em sua alma que nunca se curava, porque não conseguia tirar os gritos da cabeça.

Quanto mais fortes seriam seus gritos se o visse agora? Sua pequena e doce Bella tinha adorado seu corpo. A última vez que saiu pela porta de sua casa ele tinha sido um homem forte, duro, mas também um homem que sabia como ser terno. Aquele homem já não existia. Não havia nada terno na escuridão, nos luxuriosos sonhos que tinha nesses momentos. Sonhava com a morte. E sonhava com Bella. Com o desejo voraz que seria incapaz de conter se ela se aproximasse dele.

— Estou morto. — Assegurou. Sua voz soou fria ao pensar nas consequências de tentar retornar a sua esposa. — E penso seguir assim.

O psicólogo seguia escrevendo freneticamente em seu bloco de papel. O olhar penetrante de Edward caiu sobre ele. Como se pudesse sentir os dardos de fúria que jogava em sua direção, o homenzinho levantou a cabeça. Moveu os ombros como se o paletó lhe fosse incómodo e, detrás dos óculos, os olhos castanhos piscaram com nervosismo.

O olhar de Edward retornou bruscamente a seu superior.

— Eu gostaria que saíssem todos, senhor.

O almirante Withlock lhe devolveu o olhar uns segundos antes de virar-se em direção aos médicos e assinalar a porta com a cabeça. Todos desapareceram com rapidez. Nenhum estava a vontade na presença de Edward. Jamais o tinham estado. Mas não os podia culpar, já que tinham tido que tratar com um animal durante os três primeiros meses que tinha estado sob seus cuidados.

O almirante Withlock suspirou e voltou a olhá-lo.

— É sua última oportunidade, filho. — Disse com suavidade.

— Podemos chamar sua esposa. Enviaremos alguém a procurá-la.

Ele chiou os dentes com fúria.

— Não, senhor. — O «senhor» soou forçado; a fúria que impregnava sua voz, não. A ira bulia em seu corpo, nublava-lhe a mente, enchia-lhe os sentidos com as imagens de seus pesadelos.

— Já basta. — Interveio Mitchel, rompendo o silêncio.

— Já lhe disse que não mudaria de ideia.

— Você também perdeu o respeito que deve a um superior, Mitchel. — Espetou-lhe Withlock.

— E a paciência. — Replicou Withlock.

— Sou eu quem está no comando desta unidade, almirante, e isso supera inclusive a sua patente.

— Se mudar de opinião no futuro, será muito tarde. — Indicou o almirante.

— É isso o que quer para seu sobrinho, Mitchel?

— Se isso chegasse a acontecer, a decisão terá sido minha, não dele nem de ninguém mais. — Havia dureza na voz do Mitchel, uma cólera sombria que Edward jamais tinha visto antes.

— Será transferido ao centro de adestramento amanhã e nossos médicos se encarregarão dele.

— Nem sequer lhe perguntou se está preparado! — O almirante enfrentava agora abertamente a Mitchel. Os narizes de ambos os homens apontavam para cima; duas incríveis vontades se enfrentando. Teria sido divertido se Edward tivesse estado de bom humor.

Não o estava.

Ficou em pé e se dirigiu à porta.

— Edward.

Ao escutar seu nome, Edward se deteve e deu a volta para olhar a seu tio. Mitchel não só era família dele, mas também seu oficial superior quando ambos tinham sido SEAL's, quando Edward ainda era um homem, não o animal em que se transformou.

— Me diga o que quer o quanto antes. Tenho que terminar uns exercícios.

Mitchel ficou em pé.

— Há mais opções que os SEAL'S.

— Ah, sim? — Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas. — O que pode ser melhor que pertencer aos SEAL's, tio? O inferno? Já estive lá. De fato, ainda sigo nele.

MItchel assentiu lentamente. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes, — os ferozes olhos irlandeses como os tinha chamado seu avô — devolveram-lhe o olhar.

— Há outras opções.

— Realmente? — Edward passeou o olhar entre seu tio e o almirante.

— Sim. — Mitchel assentiu com a cabeça.

— Pode sair daqui sendo um SEAL, sendo Edward Cullen. Mas, se vier comigo, Edward Cullen deixará de existir.

— Se for com ele, os SEAL's terão morrido para você, Malone. — Explicou-lhe o almirante enquanto se levantava bruscamente da cadeira e se dirigia ao outro extremo do quarto.

— Os únicos homens com os quais terá contato serão os de sua antiga equipa, aqueles que foram com o comandante Chávez para adquirir uma nova formação. Estará morto para sempre. Edward Cullen já não existirá. Nem para você. Nem para sua esposa.

Edward cravou o olhar nele, mas foi a Bella a quem viu. Ela, que odiava uma unha quebrada e se preocupava com as rugas, como ia enfrentar fazerem de seu marido um pouco mais que um monstro?

Virou-se para Mitchel.

— Onde terei que assinar?

**Três anos depois**

Michel Cullen estava em sua mesa em frente ao espelho de face dupla que lhe permitia observar o ginásio sem ser visto. Tinha as mãos metidas nos bolsos dos jeans e franzia o cenho enquanto olhava a seu sobrinho.

Edward, que agora respondia pelo nome de Matt Silver, era apenas cinco anos mais jovem que ele. Mitchel tinha sido uma surpresa para seus pais e um choque para seus irmãos mais velhos. Tinha sido mais um irmão que um tio para o homem que suava profusamente sob os pesos na sala ao lado. A mudança operada em Edward durante os últimos anos tinha sido um autêntico milagre.

Somente o mero feito de ter sobrevivido aos seis primeiros meses tinha sido um milagre. Entretanto, os últimos três anos tinham sido muito duros. Os pesadelos e os efeitos secundários do «pó de Afrodite» quase tinham conduzido Matt à loucura.

Mas, tinha sobrevivido realmente? Algumas vezes, Mitchel se perguntava se o homem que tinha apresentado sua renúncia aos SEAL era o mesmo homem que tinha agora ante seus olhos.

O rosto era diferente. A cirurgia o tinha feito mais anguloso, com ossos e músculos mais definidos. Fontes, o narcotraficante, enfureceu-se com o rosto de Edward enquanto esteve em seu poder. Tinha-lhe destroçado os ossos e as operações para reconstruí-lo tinham sido intermináveis. Tinha sofrido uma mudança drástica. Ninguém que tivesse conhecido ao Edward Cullen o reconheceria agora sob sua nova identidade. Tinha uma constituição diferente. Seu corpo era muito mais fibroso, mais forte, mais duro, e agora possuía uma vontade de aço. Era mais frio, um assassino de olhos gélidos.

Já não era Edward Cullen. Era realmente Matt Silver, porque Matt tinha apagado Edward da face da terra.

O treinamento de Matt na unidade de Francesco Castro nos últimos anos tinha preocupado Mitchel.

O SEAL Edward Cullen tinha sido moderado e matava só quando fosse necessário. Pelo contrário, Matt... — Mitchel negou com a cabeça— matava com uma calada e mortífera eficiência.

Mitchel recordou a noite em que resgatou o homem que uma vez tinha sido Edward das garras de Fontes. Não havia nem um só osso intacto em seu corpo. Tinham-no deixado destroçado, quase o tinham matado com fome e lhe tinham injetado tanto «pó de Afrodite» que seus olhos resplandeciam como os de um demónio. Mas tinha lutado. Negou-se a violar a garota que tinham encerrado na cela com ele, lutou por protegê-la, e mesmo, tentou sair por suas próprias pernas, quando o libertaram.

Mitchel tinha estado seguro de que seu sobrinho não sobreviveria à síndrome de abstinência que lhe tinha provocado a droga e aos efeitos em seu cérebro. Jamais acreditou que Edward se recuperaria, que seria mais forte que antes. Mais sombrio, com uma personalidade tão diferente que Mitchel mal podia reconhecer o homem que foi.

— Nunca voltará a ser ele mesmo, não é? — Disse o tenente Jay Klum com ar sombrio, admitindo o que nenhum deles se atreveu a dizer em voz alta durante todos esses anos.

Jay tinha formado parte da equipe dos SEAL's que resgatou Edward e, como a seus companheiros, tinha passado os últimos anos com o homem ao que agora chamavam Matt.

Aquilo tinha sido ainda mais duro para Jay, já que tinha estado mais unido a Edward que o próprio Mitchel. Edward só tinha dez anos quando ouviu os gritos do Jay ressoando na desértica paisagem do rancho familiar. Tinha despertado seu pai e o tinha pressionado até que Carlisle Cullen saiu de casa para auxiliar o menino cuja mãe estava morrendo em seus braços.

Carlisle, em um surpreendente desdobramento de compaixão, tinha ajudado a jovem mãe e ao menino. Carlisle tinha seus momentos, pensou Mitchel, mas eram contados.

— Não, jamais será o mesmo. — Admitiu Mitchel ante Jay e ante si mesmo.

— Esse homem não é Edward Cullen, Jay. É realmente Matt Silver. E devemos aceitar ele de uma vez.

— Agora é como uma máquina. — Indicou Jay com pesar. Sua expressão era triste enquanto observava como Edward se exercitava.

— É o assassino mais eficaz que conheci. Tão silencioso como os pensamentos.

Mitchel se virou então para Francesco Castro, o comandante e chefe de Matt.

— Já não é um SEAL. — Afirmou Francesco sacudindo sua escura cabeça. — Questiona as ordens continuamente, segue seus próprios planos, e sempre tem outro plano reserva se o primeiro sair errado. Se sentir a necessidade de saltar as normas, as salta. Já não é um subordinado, a não ser um líder. Não cederá ante ninguém a menos que tenha deixado claro que seu plano é a única maneira de seguir adiante. Trabalha sozinho, Mitchel, mas é muito eficiente. É um predador de sangue-frio, meticuloso e mortal.

Mitchel inclinou a cabeça.

— Obrigado, Francesco. Agradeço sua explicação.

— Tem tudo por escrito nesse relatório. — Reno indicou com a cabeça o dossier que repousava sobre a mesa de seu chefe.

Os relatórios mensais não tinham variado ao longo dos anos, e Mitchel estava seguro de que Edward tinha perdido grande parte de sua alma.

— Não sobreviverá a isto. — Disse Jay em voz baixa, olhando pelo vidro e observando o homem que uma vez tinha sido seu melhor amigo. — Acabará se auto destruindo. Qualquer dia meterá uma bala na cabeça.

Como se lhe tivesse ouvido, como se o houvesse sentido, Matt se incorporou no banco de pesos e agarrou uma toalha. Seu olhar se cravou no espelho de dupla face e o olhou fixamente como se fosse capaz de ver através dele. Seus olhos eram mais escuros, mais ferozes do que tinham sido os de Edward Cullen. O verde destacava no rosto moreno e afiado. Seu cabelo acobreado chegava-lhe quase aos ombros. Negava-se a cortá-lo Quando lhes deu as costas, Mitchel pôde vislumbrar a tatuagem de um sol negro atravessado por uma espada vermelha na omoplata esquerda de Matt.

Era o emblema da unidade de Operações Especiais, outro aviso de que Matt tinha deixado para trás seu passado como Edward Cullen. Tinha entregado sua vida a uma unidade que realizava frequentemente missões suicidas.

— Sobreviverá. — Afirmou Mitchel com tranquilidade, apesar da inquietação que sentia em seu interior.

— Não está acabado, embora ele pense o contrário. — Edward não tinha retornado com sua esposa, mas Matt, o homem que era agora, não tinha esquecido aquela mulher. Não encontraria a si mesmo até que o fizesse.

Mitchel tinha enviado a seu sobrinho a aquela unidade porque sabia que o homem que queria como a um irmão jamais teria sobrevivido se tivesse tido que enfrentar ao mundo e a sua esposa depois de sair da clínica.

O psicólogo tinha estado de acordo. Edward teria desaparecido um dia e jamais teria retornado. Ainda não estava preparado para voltar. Pode ser que não o estivesse nunca, mas Mitchel teria que pô-lo a prova de todas as maneiras.

**Um ano depois**

— Não será fácil conseguir que aceite. — Advertiu Jay Klum a Mitchel enquanto observavam pelo espelho de dupla face aos seis homens da unidade de Operações Especiais que se exercitavam no ginásio.

Matt era agora mais forte que nunca. Musculoso. Corpulento. Frio.

— Aceitará. — Disse Mitchel com suavidade. — Não deixará que ela corra perigo.

Jay soprou e cravou os olhos no homem que agora todos conheciam como Matt.

— Quererá ela que retorne desta maneira? — Inquiriu.

Mitchel se tinha feito a mesma pergunta. Isabella Cullen estava a seis anos viúva, e nos últimos três tinha começado a viver outra vez. Tinha encontros. Existia uma possibilidade de que outro homem arrebatasse de Matt a esposa que não admitia ter.

— Suponho que não demoraremos em descobri-lo. — Comentou Mitchel pensativo.

— Seremos seu respaldo na missão de Alpine. — Interveio então Francesco.

Todos eles tinham sido atribuídos à Unidade de Operações Especiais. Tratava-se de um corpo de elite experimental, financiado em parte por capital privado, e em parte pelo governo, formado por um grupo de homens com escuros e complexos passados. Nos últimos anos se converteram em uma unidade especializada que levava a cabo operações que outras agências não podiam assumir por questões políticas ou pelo alto nível de perigo que entranhavam.

Mitchel assentiu lentamente antes de voltar a observar ao Matt.

— Nos reuniremos no centro de operações, situado no parque nacional Big Bend. — Disse-lhes.

— Receberá as ordens em um par de dias.

Jay e Francesco assentiram e se foram com rapidez para preparar-se para a operação. O único ponto que faltava era que Matt Silver aceitasse levá-la a cabo.

Mitchel sentou-se à mesa, recolheu o dossier da missão e chamou Matt a seu escritório.

Matt o fez esperar. Quando entrou no escritório, tinha o cabelo ainda húmido pela ducha recente e seus frios olhos verdes estavam desprovidos de emoção, de vida.

— Estamos preparados?

— Quase. — Assentiu Mitchel, indicando-lhe que tomasse assento na cadeira que havia frente a mesa.

— O centro de operações será desmantelado esta noite e transladado à nova localização. Devemos ter tudo preparado nas próximas quarenta e oito horas.

Matt não disse nada; só olhou Mitchel, esperando. Ao que parece, agora tinha uma paciência infinita. Mas quando entrava em ação, não havia nada que o detivesse nem ninguém que fosse mais mortífero que ele.

— Continua. — Resmungou por fim Matt com voz rouca e quebrada. Essa voz que uma vez tinha sido fluída e profunda agora era áspera, quase gutural.

— A primeira missão será em Telhas. — Informou-lhe Mitchel. Matt nem sequer piscou ao ouvir aquilo. Como se em Telhas não houvesse nada que lhe concernisse. Como se ali não estivesse sua família, seu avô, seu irmão, seu pai. Sua esposa.

— O centro de operações estará situado a sessenta quilómetros de Alpine.

— Não. — O tom do Mstt foi gélido.

Mitchel levantou a pasta que continha a informação da missão e a deixou cair diante de Matt.

— Lê o dossier. Se não quer participar desta missão, respeitarei sua decisão. Pode o encarregar do assunto da Sibéria e o fazer de babá dessa cientista que sequestraram o mês passado até que congele o traseiro. Mas antes vai ler o dossier.

Mitchel saiu da mesa fechando a porta com um forte golpe e deixando Matt a sós com a informação recolhida.

Matt. — Ele jamais pensava em si mesmo como Edward. — Ficou olhando o dossier como se este fosse uma serpente. Não queria lê-lo. Não queria saber. Sibéria era um destino tão bom como qualquer outro. Demónios, aquela cientista era a missão perfeita. Ao que parece, gostava de dedicar-se a seus projetos e odiava ter companhia. Deveria ir.

Ficou em pé e logo se deteve. Olhou de novo o dossier e quase se virou para partir. Quase. Uma foto deslizou do interior da pasta, e ele conhecia aquele queixo.

Agarrou-a lentamente. Sentia uma opressão no peito, uma dolorosa agonia enquanto levantava a fotografia e franzia o cenho.

Sim, ali estava a curva familiar da fronte e aqueles preciosos e suaves olhos castanhos. Mas que o condenassem se não reconhecia à mulher a que pertenciam.

Parecia-se com Isabella. Sua Isabella. Era sua Isabella. Mas tinha mudado.

As tranças castanhas como chocolate eram agora mais claras, com algumas mechas quase loiras. Usava o cabelo mais longo. Caía-lhe, espesso e pesado, por debaixo dos ombros. Tinha o rosto mais anguloso e a expressão mais serena.

E não havia nenhum sorriso em seus lábios.

A menos que estivesse zangada, Edward jamais tinha visto Isabella sem um sorriso nos lábios. Em algumas ocasiões sonhava com seus sorrisos, com sua risada, sua alegria. Algumas vezes era a única coisa que mantinha a raia seus pesadelos. A que se aferraria agora que seu sorriso tinha desaparecido?

Sustentou a foto em uma mão, com os olhos fixos em Bella. Negou-se a ler a informação que Mitchel tinha dela e para ouvir algo referente a sua esposa nos últimos seis anos.

Só tinha querido saber a resposta a duas perguntas quando surgia seu nome.

Estava viva? Estava a salvo?

Mitchel sempre assentia com a cabeça e Matt sempre se afastava sem querer saber nada mais.

Demorou muito pouco tempo em ler o dossier da missão; inclusive menos do que necessitou para conter o uivo de fúria que lhe ardia na garganta.

Isabella se encontrava em meio de uma operação que tinha acabado com a vida de três agentes do FBI e da esposa de um proeminente político.

Filho de uma puta. Em toda sua vida, só lhe tinha pedido uma coisa a seu pai: que se alguma vez lhe ocorresse algo, cuidasse de Isabella, e aquele mentiroso bastardo lhe tinha jurado que o faria. Mas não o tinha feito. Isabella estava indefesa.

Só seu meio-irmão estava tentando ajudá-la.

O dossier da missão estava cheio de informação sobre Isabella, de seu meio-irmão, John, de seu avô, Joseph, e do pai que tinha começado a odiar naquele momento.

E também estava cheio de perigo. Perigo que podia acabar salpicando a Isabella. Podia vê-lo. Podia ver os fios que, se se moviam na direção correta, acabariam rodeando o pescoço de uma esposa que tinha sido dele, sem importar quanto o tivesse negado.

Bella podia morrer porque ele não tinha cuidado dela.

Sentou-se sem deixar de olhar a fotografia. Já era suficientemente ruim que o homem que Bella tinha amado tivesse morrido, para que além disso, que a casca vazia em que se transformou servia se nem sequer a tivesse protegido.

Passou o dedo pela foto seguindo a curva da bochecha enquanto fechava os olhos e recordava seu sorriso, o que tinha sentido ao tocá-la. Permitiu-se inclusive recordar, como o fazia em sonhos, como tinha sido amá-la.

— Go síoraí. (_amo-te_) — Sussurrou, aspirando o perfume dessas lembranças. — Para sempre, Isabella. Amarei-a sempre.

Justo naquele instante, apareceu a primeira greta na couraça de Matt Silver.

— Edward. — Isabella sussurrou o nome de seu marido quando despertou. Como se não tivessem transcorrido os últimos seis anos, como se jamais o tivesse perdido. Ouviu a voz masculina na escuridão pronunciando umas palavras em irlandês cujo significado jamais tinha tido que perguntar: go síoraí.

Ficou olhando o quarto iluminado. Edward não estava ali nem em nenhum outro lugar. Sem lágrimas e dolorida, tombou-se de novo sobre a cama e fechou os olhos.

— Adeus, Edward. — Murmurou desejando poder chorar ainda. Desejando poder desterrar a dor com a mesma facilidade.

— Sinto sua falta …

**Notas Finais:**

Olá pessoal.

Por favor comentem…

Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

A pequena cabana, assentada em meio a terrenos do rancho Rocking M, estava deteriorada pelo tempo, mas seguia sendo acolhedora e familiar apesar da escuridão que reinava naquela noite inóspita.

Matt moveu-se entre as sombras como um fantasma. Saltou sobre a pequena cerca de ferro forjado e se deteve ante a tumba de sua avó.

«Lisa Cullen. "Go síoraí». Para sempre. Essas eram as únicas palavras gravadas na lápide de granito. Seu avô se encarregou de as cinzelar ele mesmo.

Ajoelhando-se ante a tumba, Matt alargou o braço esquerdo e tocou a pedra e uma vez mais inclinou a cabeça. Seu avô sempre tinha rendido essa homenagem a sua avó daquela maneira e todos os seus filhos, exceto Carlisle Cullen, tinham seguido seu exemplo. Matt perguntou-se se seu irmão Tom também o faria.

Levantou a cabeça e voltou o olhar para a cabana. Era apenas uma silhueta escura entre as sombras, mas sabia que seu meio-irmão estava ali.

Voltou a olhar a tumba e logo saltou de novo a cerca encaminhando-se para a cabana.

Tom era rápido e desconfiado. Esse dia se deu conta que alguém observava a cabana, já que Matt não tinha tentado ocultar-se.

Aproximou-se da cabana com sigilo. Camuflou-se entre as sombras, confundiu-se com elas e as utilizou para aproximar-se do alpendre traseiro da casa, onde viu o jovem que estava sentado no velho balanço.

Tom tinha vinte e cinco anos. Era um homem e parecia-se muito a Edward quando tinha essa idade. Possivelmente fosse um pouco mais largo de ombros e seus músculos estivessem mais marcados, mas não eram tão diferentes.

Permanecia sentado em silêncio com o rifle sobre as coxas e o corpo em tensão.

— Sei que está aí. — Resmungou seu irmão. — Se não tive na mira antes, não vou ter agora. Assim pode disparar. — A amargura tingia sua voz e reflectia-se em sua expressão quando elevou a cabeça.

Tom pensava que ele estava morto como todos. E Matt tinha que assegurar-se de que ninguém suspeitasse do contrário. Salvo Tom. Edward ia necessitar de sua ajuda.

Iluminado pela luz da lua, saltou em silêncio sobre o corrimão do alpendre, arrancou o rifle das mãos de Tom e o agarrou pelo pescoço enquanto o balanço se chocava contra a parede.

Não era um aperto forte, a não ser preventivo. Não queria despertar o ancião. Não queria aumentar a dor de Tom, nem sua vergonha.

— Não faça ruído. — Vaiou Matt sobre o rosto bronzeado de seu irmão. — Não vim fazer mal a você.

A expressão de Tom era de franca desconfiança; mas o certo era que Matt surpreender-se-ia se tivesse reagido de outra maneira.

— Vim dar a você a oportunidade de conhecer tudo o que sei sobre seu irmão. — Advertiu-lhe Matt com voz baixa. — Uma oportunidade. Desperdiça-a e não voltará a ter outra.

Tom entrecerrou os olhos. Chamativos olhos Verdes, o autêntico olhar Cullen.

— Meu irmão está morto. — Espetou-lhe em voz baixa. — O que me poderia contar você que meu tio não saiba?

Matt inclinou-se sobre ele.

— Bràthair, o que quer saber? — Perguntou-lhe antes de endireitar-se.

Tom estava tremendo. A escura pele irlandesa de seu rosto tinha empalidecido enquanto olhava a sombra que tinha diante dele.

Matt deu um passo para trás, ainda com o rifle nas mãos.

— Vem comigo. — Indicou com a cabeça o abrigo situado no fundo do pátio. — Ainda há luz no abrigo?

Não houve resposta, mas Tom o seguiu. Entraram no abrigo e Matt fechou a porta lentamente antes de acender a luz.

Tom deixou-se cair na velha cadeira do canto e cravou os olhos nele. Seu olhar refletia dor e cólera.

— Acreditei que fosse meu irmão — sussurrou. — Eu...esperava que fosse.

Matt observou como Tom esfregava o rosto com as mãos e sacudia a escura cabeça.

Tirou os óculos de visão noturna, um novo brinquedo da unidade que lhe tinha vindo muito bem, e cravou o olhar em Tom, dando-se conta de que os olhos que via cada manhã no espelho eram de um verdes mais escuro; mais ferozes, sombrios e perigosos que os de seu irmão.

Tom piscou.

— Ainda vem aqui para fumar? — Perguntou Matt, recordando como seu irmão entrava no abrigo com um cigarro quando pensava que ninguém o via.

Era algo que só sabiam Tom e ele.

A mão de Tom tremeu. Aferrou-se aos braços da velha cadeira e cravou o olhar em Matt como se dessa maneira pudesse ver o que precisava saber.

— Quem é? — Disse finalmente com pesar, com a voz carregada de decepção, mais do que Matt tinha esperado. — E o que diabos quer?

Matt negou com a cabeça.

— Não tenho tempo para jogos, Tom.

— Você não é Edward. — Sussurrou seu irmão.

— Não sou o Edward que você recorda. — Dirigiu-se ao armário do fundo do abrigo, abriu a pequena porta de abaixo e tirou a garrafa de uísque que sabia que seu avô guardava ali.

Sempre tinha escondido seus vícios de sua Lisa, e sempre sorria para si quando tomava um gole. Inclusive agora que Lisa estava morta, seu avô continuava com o mesmo costume.

Desarrolhando o uísque irlandês de importação, levou a garrafa a seus lábios e tomou um bom gole. Não fez nenhuma careta enquanto o ardente líquido lhe descia pela garganta. Ao contrário. Saboreou-o. Fechou de novo a garrafa, devolveu-a ao armário e depois se virou para Tom.

O jovem estava olhando-o como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

— Ninguém conhece o esconderijo do vovô. — Murmurou.

Matt assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça.

— Ninguém exceto você e eu. Nem sequer Carlisle sabia.

Tom exalou bruscamente.

— Deixou de chamar Carlisle de papai depois de conhecer minha existência.

Noah encolheu um de seus ombros.

— Não podia ser meu pai se não reconhecia que também era o seu.

Tom moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro como se estivesse tentando limpar-se. Matt quase sentiu lástima por ele. Mas não tinha tempo para a compaixão.

Agarrou uma velha cadeira de madeira e virou-a, sentou-se escarranchado nela e olhou fixamente a seu irmão.

— O que diz não tem sentido. — Disse Tom com voz enérgica. — Não é Edward, embora conheça coisas que só ele sabia. — O jovem o percorreu com o olhar quase com desespero.

— Quem é?

— O fantasma de Edward. — Suspirou Matt. — Sou Matt Silver, Tom, e jamais deve esquecê-lo. Deve acreditar que Edward está morto, porque faz muito tempo que desapareceu. Agora só existe Matt.

Mas Tom ainda tentava encontrar a Edward dentro dele. Matt observou o desespero no olhar de seu irmão e sentiu como se rachava sua alma.

— Necessito de sua ajuda, Tom.

— Minha ajuda? — Seu irmão negou de novo com a cabeça. — Nem sequer sei quem é.

— Não me teria reconhecido faz cinco anos. — Assegurou-lhe. — Foi um inferno. Foi a morte.

— Isabella?

— Não sabe. — A voz do Matt se endureceu. — E nunca saberá. Não estou brincando, rapaz. Edward Cullen não existe.

Tom o olhou intensamente durante alguns longos e tensos momentos.

— Maldito seja! — O jovem ficou em pé, com o rosto transformado em uma máscara de cólera. — Filho de uma puta! Não é Edward. Sabe por que sei que não o é?

Matt lhe devolveu o olhar, furioso. Enterrar aquelas emoções estavam-no matando. Demónios, tinha pensado que não seria tão duro. Havia dito a Mitchel que seria uma missão simples, mas estava se convertendo em um doloroso pesadelo.

— Dir-lhe-ei. — Grunhiu Tom.

— Não é Edward porque ele não estaria aqui comigo neste momento. — Indicou o chão do abrigo com o dedo. — Estaria cuidando de sua esposa em vez de deixar que outro homem o faça por ele.

Antes que Matt desse conta de que estava perdendo o controlo, antes que seu irmão adivinhasse suas intenções, levantou-se da cadeira, agarrou Tom pela garganta e o imobilizou contra a parede, grunhindo-lhe no rosto.

Matt tinha o mesmo aspecto que Edward tinha tido uma vez. A mesma constituição de Edward. Ou que Matt. Poderiam ter sido gémeos. Poderiam ter sido filhos do mesmo pai e a mesma mãe em vez de ter nascido de mulheres diferentes.

Tom era um Edward mais jovem. E Matt apostaria o que fosse que sabia como rir.

— Você tocou nela? — O gelo invadiu sua voz, sua alma. Invadiu-o todo. — Consolou-a?

Apertou as mãos em torno da garganta do Tom. Era como se o visse. Tom tocando-a, abraçando-a, enquanto Isabella sussurrava o nome de Edward e as palavras «para sempre». Seu aperto se voltou mais premente.

Sua Isabella. Doce, suave, cálida. Ela tinha prometido a ele para sempre. Estaria acaso oferecendo o mesmo ao Tom?

— Edward? — Disse Tom entre ofegos.

Matt voltou a olhá-lo em estado choque e as lágrimas alagaram os olhos do jovem, voltando-os mais escuros. — Edward. — Resfolegou. — Oh, Deus. Oh, Meu Deus. Está vivo. Maldito bastardo!

Matt recebeu um chuto, vários murros nos rins e as maldições afogadas do jovem. Soltou-lhe o pescoço e retorceu-lhe o braço nas costas, esmagando-lhe o rosto na mesa que havia contra a parede.

— Você...tocou...na...minha...esposa?

— Deveria. — Replicou Tom com um gemido, metade soluço, metade raiva contida. — Deveria havê-lo feito. É um filho de uma puta. Um autêntico filho de uma puta. É como ele. Como esse desumano bastardo que deu vida a você.

Tom apoiou a fronte na mesa quando Matt o soltou; tremiam-lhe os ombros. Manteve a fronte contra a madeira enquanto um soluço lhe rasgava a garganta.

Matt flexionou a mão olhando os dedos que tinham rodeado a garganta de seu irmão, e apertou a mandíbula com tanta força que pensou que a romperia.

— Suma daqui! — Tom se incorporou, dando-lhe as costas. —Suma!

— Não posso fazê-lo, Tom.

Seu irmão voltou-se para ele com os olhos brilhantes pela fúria enquanto o espetava com desprezo:

— O vovô chora quando fala de você, quanto à Isabella, trabalhando nessa maldita oficina tentando sobreviver. Tentou ajudá-la e esse filho de puta que tem por pai tirou-lhe tudo o que tinha. E aqui está você. — Elevou a mão para ele e seu rosto refletiu uma ira sem limites. — O enorme e rude guerreiro do qual esse ancião se sentia tão orgulhoso. Seis anos, Edward. Passaram seis anos, onde diabos esteve todo esse tempo?

Matt começou a arremeter contra tudo o que via na frente e empurrou a cadeira para trás enquanto lhe fulminava com o olhar.

— Tome cuidado, rapaz. — Rugiu. — Deixa de me pressionar ou terá mais do que anda procurando.

— Já obtive mais do que queria quando o senti observando a cabana esta tarde. — Grunhiu, sentindo que o medo dava passo à cólera.

— Estou aqui, é tudo o que importa. — Matt passou a mão pelo queixo. — Não é fácil explicar por que não retornei. Nem tampouco retornei depois de tanto tempo. Mas agora estou aqui e necessito de informação.

— Para isso existem os computadores.

Tom estava a ponto de equilibrar-se sobre ele e Matt sabia. Seu irmão tinha o mesmo maldito e orgulhoso temperamento irlandês que ele.

— Escute-me, pequeno bastardo! — Abateu-se sobre ele com ar vingativo. — Olhe meu rosto. Meu corpo. Crê que isto me ocorreu porque queria mudar meu aspecto? Porque eu não gostava de minha vida e lhe quis dar as costas? Olhe-me, Tom. Olhe minhas cicatrizes. Quer que te mostre as costas? Ou as pernas? Quer ver o buraco que tenho no pé? Contentar-se-ia com isso?

Separou-se dele furioso e cheio de raiva. Estava perdendo o controlo. Algo que não ocorria há cinco anos.

Inspirou profundamente. Não ia perder os nervos agora, não mais do que já o tinha feito.

Retornou para junto de seu irmão e controlou suas emoções. O horror nos olhos de Tom não era algo que tivesse querido ver.

— Bella não é a mesma sem você. — Sussurrou Tom. — Sempre está triste. Apenas trabalha e encerra-se em si mesma. Já não é a mesma mulher de antes, como você não é o mesmo homem.

Matt apertou a mandíbula com força e fechou os punhos. Não podia falar de Isabella. Não agora. Ainda não.

— Fale-me da tropa Black Colar. — Tom piscou.

— Do BC? — Bufou. — Estive nessa merda um tempo. Ainda recordo a palmadas que me deu por isso antes de partir.

— Não perguntei isso devido a suas burrices. — Grunhiu. — Conte algo que eu não saiba.

Tom passou a língua pelos lábios e afastou o olhar por um segundo.

— Dois dos mecânicos de Bella pertencem ao BC. Mas são de sub nível. Ninguém conhece os chefões, embora haja quem se gabe disso algumas vezes. A maioria dá recados, nada importante.

Matt voltou a sentar-se escarranchado na cadeira.

— Quando começaram a trabalhar para Isabella?

Tom o olhou com os olhos entrecerrados.

— Sempre a chamou de Bella, Ed.

— Tom, não me enche o saco outra vez. — Suspirou. — Responde às minhas perguntas. E se voltar a me chamar com esse nome darei uma surra em você. Agora me chamo Matt Silver.

Tom deu um pulo antes de ficar rígido e sacudir a cabeça.

— Demónios. — Deixou escapar o fôlego. — Faz mais ou menos um ano. Todos os homens que trabalhavam para você se foram no primeiro ano. Bella passou muito mal durante muito tempo. Quando finalmente começou a superá-lo, estava perto de perder a casa e a oficina. Eu não podia fazer nada. — A expressão de seu rosto refletiu a dor que sentia quando olhou Matt. — Eu tentei apesar de não saber nada de mecânica. — Sussurrou encolhendo os ombros. — E sim, Bella é muito boa arrumando motores, mas não tem dom com as pessoas. Fazer com que as coisas seguissem adiante levou seu tempo.

Isabella sabia de mecânica? Matt reprimiu sua incredulidade. Teria que vê-lo para acreditá-lo. E não tinha dom com as pessoas? Quem tinha levado sua esposa e a tinha substituído por outra mulher?

— O que quero é que me fale da tropa. — Grunhiu Matt.

Tom passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

— O certo é que não sei muito. — Negou com a cabeça. — Estou bastante seguro de que Mike Newton está relacionado com ela. Sei que ronda pela oficina desde que soubemos de sua morte, e que tentou várias vezes que Bella venda a oficina apesar dela se negar. Às vezes, Mike bebe de mais, e quando o faz, diz muitas coisas, embora ainda não a ameaçasse. O xerife não serve para o cargo e pode ser que seja um deles. Há rumores de que os BC estão envoltos em algumas das mortes do parque nacional, mas até agora são apenas rumores. Demónios, Matt, estive tão ocupado mantendo os lobos afastados de Bella que não tive tempo de prestar atenção a toda essa merda.

Matt assentiu. Não tinha esperado que Tom soubesse muito.

— Quero que me contrate na oficina. E mais, dirá que me contratou esta noite. Que me conheceu o mês passado nesse bar de Odessa.

Tom dirigiu-lhe um olhar surpreso.

— Conhece esse bar?

— E à garçonete. — Grunhiu Matt. — Conheceu-me essa noite, encontrei-me com você quando passava pela cidade e ofereceu-me o trabalho.

Tom dirigiu- lhe um olhar confuso.

— E Isabella?

— Não saberá quem sou. — Resmungou com voz fraca. — E se disser alguma coisa, Tom, se insinuar apenas, acabarei com você, entendido? — Voltou a olhar seu irmão. Agora não havia cólera em seus olhos, nem nenhuma outra emoção. Só o gelo que voltava a ocupar seu lugar.

— Mas Bella é sua esposa. — Murmurou Tom com uma careta de pesar. — Se manteve afastado dela muito tempo.

— Ocupar-me-ei de Isabella à minha maneira. — Levantou-se da cadeira e brindou seu irmão com um duro olhar.

— Compreendeu, Tom? À minha maneira.

Tom assentiu com vacilação.

— Fique aqui amanhã e se recupere do que vai beber esta noite. E não apareça até que não se sinta preparado para lidar com isto.

Tom grunhiu.

— Então não me espere ver até à próxima vida.

Matt dirigiu-lhe um longo olhar silencioso.

— Está bem. Dê-me um dia ou dois. — Disse finalmente Tom, encolhendo os ombros.

— E não diga nada ao vovô. — Advertiu-lhe Matt.

Seu irmão encolheu os ombros outra vez.

— Embora não lhe diga nada, o vovô acabará descobrindo de todo o modo. Já sabe como é.

Por desgraça, assim era. Joseph Cullen sempre parecia saber de tudo. Uma qualidade que tinha sido arrepiante quando Edward era um menino e reconfortante quando tinha crescido. Agora, simplesmente, era preocupante.

— Porquê Matt? — Tom expôs-lhe a pergunta que Matt não podia responder. — Porquê esse nome? Por que está aqui pelo BC e não por sua família?

A amargura tingia a voz de seu irmão, refletia-se em sua expressão, e que condenassem a Edward se podia culpá-lo.

— Estou aqui porque BC ameaça a minha família. — Afirmou com voz áspera e dura, mais escura do que tinha sido jamais. — No que diz respeito ao nome... — Curvou os lábios—...é um nome irlandês. Agora mantém os olhos e os ouvidos bem abertos. Contarei mais quando puder.

Tom brindou-lhe uma careta zombadora.

— Muito bem, irmão. Como sempre, tem razão. Bella não precisa saber quem é. Agora tem uma segunda oportunidade; possivelmente desta vez consiga que seu homem fique em casa.

Matt ficou paralisado, nem sequer piscou.

— O que quer dizer?

— Deveria ter-se informado um pouco antes de retornar e me acusar de tocar o que é seu. Não é por mim por quem deve preocupar-se, Matt. Deveria preocupar-se é com seu bom amigo Jacob Black. Divorciou-se faz um ano e agora está saindo com Bella. — O sorriso de Tom era zombador. — Se eu gostasse de espezinhar, apostaria o que fosse que muito em breve Bella o deixará conduzir seu Ranger.

Matt tentou controlar a violenta fúria que sentia. Que lhe corroía as vísceras, que lhe nublava a mente e ameaçava seu autocontrole e sua capacidade de raciocínio.

Jacob Black.

Não. Não tinha passado. Bella não tinha estado com nenhum outro homem. Ninguém mais a havia tocado. Ninguém se atreveria. Porque ele o teria sabido e o teria matado.

Matt deslizou na noite com o mesmo sigilo com o que tinha aparecido. Com rapidez, rodeou a casa e permaneceu nas sombras até que chegou ao cânion onde tinha deixado a Harley, a mais de um quilómetro.

Era consciente de que Tom tentaria rastreá-lo, mas o jovem não tinha a experiência necessária. Tinha-lhe perdido a pista poucos segundos depois que Edward tivesse saído.

Entretanto, havia outros olhos, uns olhos velhos e cheios de lágrimas que observavam cada um de seus passos com orgulho, amor e regozijo.

Não faltava muito para o amanhecer, mas em vez de retornar ao centro de operações para dormir umas horas e informar Mitchel, Matt conduziu a Harley em direção a sua casa.

Não podia tirar um pensamento da cabeça. Isabella estava saindo com alguém? Estava se deitando com seu velho amigo Jacob Black? Tinha que sabê-lo. Tinha que vê-la com seus próprios olhos, senti-la, saber que lhe pertencia embora soubesse que não podia tê-la.

Tinham passado seis anos. Não podia voltar para a antiga vida. Edward Cullen estava morto, não era mais que um nome do passado. O homem que ele tinha sido e que Isabella tinha amado estava morto. Teria encontrado alguém com quem o substituir?

Não queria nem pensar. Estava a mais de seis anos sem as carícias de sua esposa, sem cheirar seu suave perfume. E nem sequer podia tomar outra mulher; inclusive, odiava a ideia de fazê-lo. Seus votos não o permitiam. A alma de Isabella o retinha. Mas ele não podia tê-la, e tampouco a nenhuma outra. Como poderia viver sabendo que estava nos braços de outro homem?

Tomou uma rua lateral e deteve a Harley sob o refúgio das árvores, virou a chave no contato, desligou o motor e começou a percorrer o curto trajeto que conduzia à parte traseira do que tinha sido seu lar; uma casa de tijolos de dois andares nos subúrbios da cidade. Não havia vizinhos perto que pudessem ver como entrava nos limites da propriedade. Só ia ficar ali um minuto, disse a si mesmo, enquanto se movia sob a ténue luz do amanhecer, mantendo-se sob o refúgio das árvores que bordeavam o pátio traseiro.

Estava quase entrando no pátio quando se deteve em seco e ficou petrificado ante a visão que apareceu no alpendre dos fundos.

Sentiu como se o tivessem dado um murro no estômago, fazendo dobrar-se em dois. Imediatamente, uma violenta ereção pressionou contra seu jeans. Acelerou seu ritmo cardíaco e o sangue fluiu por suas veias com uma rapidez vertiginosa. Ficou sem fôlego e fechou os punhos com tal força que doeram os ossos dos dedos.

Cravou os olhos na mulher, na branca camisa masculina que lhe caía até as coxas e que estava aberta, revelando o sutiã e a calcinha que usava. Ela levantou uma fumegante xícara de café enquanto via despontar a alvorada, que iluminava o pátio, o alpendre e a ela mesma com aqueles raios dourados e violetas.

— Isabella. — Sussurrou.

Tom tinha notado seu deslize. Sempre a tinha chamado Bella a menos que a desejasse. A menos que a necessidade de enterrar-se no aveludado e embriagador calor do corpo de sua esposa fosse entristecedora. E jamais tinha sido tão entristecedora como agora.

Imaginou o aroma de seu perfume no ar, uma mescla de madressilva e essência feminina. Imaginou sentir contra a palma de sua mão a calidez de sua carne sedosa e vibrante abrindo-se para ele, enquanto aqueles lábios rosados sussurravam seu nome.

Recordou quantas vezes, — muitas, de fato — a havia possuído no alpendre traseiro da casa. Tinha-a colocado escarranchada sobre ele enquanto estava sentado no balanço ou a tinha feito inclinar-se sobre o corrimão de ferro, penetrando-a por atrás.

Uma dolorosa agonia atravessou-lhe o peito e cravou-se na alma como as presas de um animal selvagem. Assim, ele queria mordê-la. Queria agarrar seu pescoço entre os dentes e mantê-la segura debaixo dele como um animal. Queria possuí-la e ouvir seus gritos pedindo mais.

Mas os gritos que a jovem proferiria agora seriam muito diferentes, pensou. O homem que era agora, as ânsias escuras que o invadiam, aterrorizá-la-iam.

Mesmo assim, seguiu olhando-a. Observou como tomava aquela primeira xícara de café, com um prazer quase sensual que alagava seu rosto quando o líquido quente transpassava seus lábios, e permitiu-se recordar aquela sensualidade que um dia tinha sentido em sua própria pele.

Recordou sua forma de rir e seus sorrisos. Como era tocá-la, abraçá-la, e teve que conter a necessidade de recordar os sonhos que tinha compartilhado com ela. Os sonhos que tinha tido então. Sonhos simples. Um cão e um filho. Possivelmente uma piscina no pátio dos fundos.

E agora estava ali, escondido entre as sombras, observando como sua esposa tinha seu rosto muito sombrio para o amanhecer. Inclusive teria podido jurar que tinha escutado como sussurrava seu nome.

Só faltavam algumas horas para voltar a vê-la, pensou. Informaria a Mitchel, tomaria banho e depois de vestir-se iria à oficina.

Ao voltar para Telhas com outros membros da unidade de Operações Especiais, Matt havia dito a si mesmo que faria o trabalho e iria de lá. Assim. Simples. Mas agora, enquanto olhava a sua esposa, teve o pressentimento de que não seria tão simples como tinha pensado.

Nesse dia, retornaria à vida de sua mulher como outro homem. Um homem cujos desejos eram tão escuros, tão intensos, que às vezes ficava paralisado. Um renegado. Um homem sem alma. Voltaria para ela. Mas não como Edward Cullen, mas sim como Matt Silver. E entraria na vida de Isabella como ela jamais teria imaginado que faria.

**Notas Finais:**

Olá gente!

Obrigado pelas reviews. Ainda bem que vocês estão a gostar da história. Aqui está o capítulo tão pedido. Brevemente postarei o próximo.

Atá lá…beijos :D

Comentem, por favor…


	5. Chapter 5

— Olá, Bella. Mike Newton acaba de ligar perguntando por seu carro e esse condenado motor ainda não está preparado. Está a caminho e parece que bebeu outra vez. Na realidade, há um homem a esperando em seu escritório. Tom ligou para dizer que é seu amigo e que o contratássemos. Odeio falar com suas pernas. Por que não sai de debaixo desse carro?

As coisas não pareciam bem. Seu recepcionista não parecia contente e sim muito irritado pelas primeiras ligações do dia. Isabella elevou o olhar para as vísceras do veículo no qual estava trabalhando. Em sua primeira inspeção tinha encontrado graxa, imundície e anos de negligência. Um reflexo de sua própria vida, pensou com uma careta de desgosto.

— Pensa-me responder ainda hoje, Bella? — Collin soava cada vez mais irritado. — Olhe, o cara do despacho parece um autêntico imbecil. Temo que me arrancará a cabeça e jogará basebol com ela se não for falar com ele já.

Isabella quase curvou os lábios. Collin, com seu desengonçado corpo, recordava às vezes Tom, o irmão de Edward, na primeira vez que o tinha visto. E podia chegar a ser tão melodramático como seu cunhado o tinha sido.

Agarrou-se à parte inferior do motor e deslizou pelo cimento até que liberou a cabeça e olhou para Collin, o jovem que tinha contratado para que se encarregasse do escritório.

O rapaz, tinha prendido o cabelo castanho claro em um rabo, tinha os olhos cheios de preocupação e o cenho franzido.

Maldição, ela não tinha tempo para isso.

— Disse a Mike que seu carro estaria preparado amanhã, não hoje.

Bella incorporou-se sobre o estreito carrinho de plástico que utilizava para colocar-se debaixo dos carros quando reparava as avarias. Apoiou os braços nos joelhos e ficou olhando por um momento seu empregado com exasperação.

— Não vamos contratar ninguém, e Tom chegará quando chegar. É tudo o que sei, assim se ocupe você do resto. — Limpou os dedos negros no jeans antes de afastar as mechas soltas do rosto e se estendeu de novo sobre o carrinho, decidida a deixar o sedan, que os mecânicos haviam esquecido de lhe dizer, pronto, pois, tinham que entregar. Mike Newton não era o único que tinha pressa para pegar seu veículo.

— Ah, não, nada disso. — Collin negou com a cabeça quando ela começou a mover-se. — De maneira nenhuma posso me ocupar desse cara, Bella. É o tipo de homem com o qual eu não gostaria de brigar. Isto não faz parte de meu trabalho, sabe? Terá que se encarregar dele.

Reticente, Isabella voltou a sair debaixo do carro. Estava furiosa pela impaciência mais que pela atitude de seu empregado. Collin estava acostumado a ser muito eficiente e sabia como lutar com os clientes mais intransigentes com uma facilidade invejável.

— Só tem que lhe dizer que volte amanhã. Tom estará aqui... — Exasperada, abaixou a cabeça quando ele começou a negar violentamente com a cabeça. — Genial.

Conseguiu ficar de pé e colocou o carrinho contra a parede da oficina. Logo agarrou uma toalha suja e tentou limpar o óleo das mãos. Segundos depois, lançou o trapo ao banco e atravessou a oficina em direção ao escritório.

Não podiam permitir-se contratar um novo mecânico, por mais que necessitassem para manter a oficina em dia. Isabella era muito consciente de que estava a ponto de perder tudo. Se não conseguisse arrumar a confusão que tinha permitido que se produzisse naqueles três primeiros e horríveis anos depois da morte de seu marido, o banco ficaria com a oficina e a casa. Os benefícios que obtinha não eram suficientes para salvar tudo.

Não podia deixar que outros ocupassem a casa que Edward e ela tinham compartilhado. Estava a três anos tentando conservá-la. Não, não o permitiria.

Deus, não podia perder aquele último vínculo com ele. Era tudo o que ficava de seu marido.

— Diga ao Justin que quero esse carro arrumado e fora daqui nesta tarde. — Ordenou ao Collin a caminho do escritório. — E lhe diga também que temos que terminar de arrumar o Ranger dos Canton esta tarde. Sophie necessita do carro para ir trabalhar e ainda nos falta colocar algumas peças. Terá que terminá-lo e testá-lo.

— Partindo. — Collin inclinou a cabeça antes de virar-se e correr ao outro lado da oficina.

— E não corra. — Resmungou ela, sabendo que ele não acataria essa ordem embora a tivesse ouvido. Era como um cachorrinho. Todo, pernas desengonçadas e energia nervosa.

Nem sequer tinha perguntado como se chamava o homem que procurava trabalho. Negou com a cabeça e passou a mão pelo cabelo antes de abrir bruscamente a porta do escritório e deter-se de súbito.

Aquele homem desprendia arrogância. Tinha olhos verdes que ficaram gravados a fogo no cérebro de Bella; olhos que resplandeciam em um rosto bronzeado e anguloso, com maçãs do rosto planas, um nariz ligeiramente torcido e lábios sensuais embora não muito grossos. Uma barba escura e recortada cobria-lhe a mandíbula e as bochechas e o faziam parecer perigoso. Usava o cabelo acobreado retirado do rosto em um rabo.

Isabella sentiu um calafrio, uma primitiva advertência de perigo ao cravar os olhos nele. Era alto e magro, mas apostaria qualquer coisa que os músculos que ocultavam a jaqueta de couro negra, a camiseta e o jeans, eram duros como o aço. Calçava pesadas botas negras e quando ficou em pé, olhou-a através de sedosas e cheias pestanas.

O primeiro pensamento de Isabella ao vê-lo foi que aquele desconhecido era um predador. Atraente, musculoso e perigoso, o tipo de homem que ela tinha aprendido a evitar depois da morte de seu marido.

Ele reclinou-se despreocupadamente contra a mesa e apoiou as mãos sobre a superfície enquanto a examinava como se ela fosse sua presa. Por um momento, só um momento, Isabella teve a impressão de que retrocedia no tempo, até aquele dia em que tinha entrado na oficina com o carro superaquecido e os nervos feito migalhas porque chegaria tarde a um encontro de trabalho. Fazia calor e ela estava suada devido ao sol de finais de verão, amaldiçoando a viagem desde a Geórgia e o calor de Telhas, que parecia mais intenso que de costume.

Agora ela encontrava-se no lugar de Edward Cullen, que então tinha sido o proprietário da oficina e mais tarde seu marido. Ele tinha-a percorrido lentamente com o olhar, com um sorriso curvando-lhe aqueles lábios tão excitantes enquanto seus olhos, brilhantes e sedutores olhos irlandeses, tinham-lhe roubado o coração.

Sentiu que a boca ficava seca. Tremeram-lhe as mãos e sentiu cãibras no estômago quando devolveu o olhar aquele desconhecido. Não conhecia esse homem, não queria conhecê-lo, mas por um instante, só um instante, todo seu passado voltou para ela. Uma sensação agridoce e dolorosa de amor e perda, de tudo o que o destino lhe tinha negado.

— Não temos vagas. Por favor, vá embora.

De acordo, isso tinha sido bastante grosseiro. Mas estava muito ocupada e não necessitava a dor de cabeça que sabia que lhe provocaria esse homem.

— Tom me assegurou que necessitavam de um mecânico.

Oh, Deus, que voz.

Era uma voz profunda e áspera, quase gutural. Excitava cada uma de suas terminações nervosas, provocando nela uma reação sexual. Maldição, maldição, maldição. Não necessita disso. Não necessitava que seu corpo despertasse agora de sua longa letargia. E muito menos que a excitasse um homem mais perigoso e possivelmente mais duro que qualquer outro que tivesse conhecido.

Essa voz era fria e decidida, mas com um toque escuro e voraz. Jamais tinha ouvido algo assim na voz de seu marido, jamais tinha visto esse olhar em seus olhos.

A jovem baixou a vista lentamente e obrigou-se a fixar o olhar no rosto masculino, coberto por uma barba de dois dias que ocultavam seus traços. Tinha cicatrizes?

Não, não queria sabê-lo. Não lhe importava.

— Tom não está aqui. — Obrigou-se a dizer, quase fazendo uma careta ante o som áspero de sua própria voz.

— E mesmo que estivesse, ele não é o dono da oficina. Sou eu quem toma as decisões. Não temos vagas.

Ele mudou de postura.

Fascinada por aquele movimento, Isabella deslizou o olhar pelas poderosas e magras coxas cobertas pelo jeans, pelo duro abdómen que se destacavam sob a camiseta de algodão, pelas botas que ocultavam pés grandes; uma boa base para um homem que devia medir um metro e noventa.

Ao voltar a olhá-lo no rosto, observou que os olhos do homem se desviaram para as janelas que davam para o posto de gasolina e o estacionamento. Havia vários carros estacionados sob o ardente sol do meio-dia esperando para serem concertados. O posto de gasolina, que parecia abandonado, estava fechado. O asfalto apresentava várias gretas e a erva crescia por todos os lados. Sim, o lugar não estava em seu melhor momento, pensou ignorando a frustração e a dor. Mas fazia o melhor que podia. E estava muitíssimo melhor que há três anos, quando tinha se visto obrigada a sair do estupor no qual se encontrava para dar-se conta de que estava perdendo tudo.

— Está fazendo um bom trabalho aqui, embora, se quiser sobreviver, necessita de alguém disposto a trabalhar e que saiba tirar o melhor de seus empregados. — Voltou a olhá-la fixamente e aqueles olhos verdes ameaçaram roubar seu fôlego de novo.

A voz masculina soava tranquila e razoável, mas mesmo assim sentiu que uma quebra de onda de fúria a atravessava. Como se atrevia aquele homem a arruinar o frágil equilíbrio que ela tinha encontrado em sua vida, com aqueles olhos verdes e essa voz áspera. Isabella elevou o queixo altivamente, odiando-o, odiando esses olhos e o cansaço que parecia alagá-los. E negou-se a deixar que importasse-lhe.

— Vão muito bem as coisas assim, senhor. — Assegurou-lhe em tom zombador, enquanto se erguia rigidamente. — Você é um desconhecido e...

— Senhora, só estou indicando um fato.

Oh, Deus... Isabella queria começar a gritar com ele por lhe roubar a paz, por acabar com a frágil tranquilidade que finalmente tinha conseguido alcançar, por provocar aquela inexplicável resposta em seu interior.

— Necessito do trabalho, Tom prometeu-me isso. — Disse o desconhecido esboçando um duro sorriso. — E ele é seu sócio, certo?

— Isso não importa. — Respondeu ela. — Olhe, senhor...

— Matt. Matt Silver.

Matt. Era um nome irlandês. «Go síoraí, a amarei sempre». Por um momento, o desejo se apoderou de sua mente e pensou em Edward.

Mas ele não a tinha amado para sempre. Tinha-a deixado sozinha. Tinha-a deixado sobreviver sem ele durante seis desoladores anos.

E agora, outro feroz irlandês estava penetrando em sua vida, tentando tomar o controle. Negou com a cabeça. Não, nem pensar. Nenhum homem voltaria a possuí-la como o tinha feito seu marido. Era impossível. Não ia permitir.

Isabella abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, sentindo que a velha fúria a consumia de novo. Endireitou os ombros e elevou o queixo com gesto desafiante.

— Já disse que não. Por favor, vá embora. Devo terminar de arrumar um carro e não tenho tempo a perder. — Virou sobre os próprios pés e retornou à oficina, contendo o doloroso vazio que lhe fechava a garganta e lhe umedecia os olhos.

Terminaria por esquecê-lo, não necessitava que a recordassem de olhos irlandeses, de beijos que lhe roubavam a alma e de promessas quebradas.

Seu marido se foi. Estava morto, seu corpo jazia em um ataúde do governo enterrado num escuro buraco. Tinha visto como o cobriam com cada pá de terra que selava uma realidade que ela se negava a aceitar.

Deus, quanto o tinha amado. Sua risada, sua voz, seu enorme corpo e seu temperamento.

Obrigou-se a respirar apesar das lembranças, a pôr um pé diante do outro e a afastar-se daquele homem que despertava essas lembranças em seu interior.

— Bella Cullen. — Uma furiosa voz masculina interrompeu seus pensamentos e a obrigou a deter-se quando se dirigia ao sedan no qual estava trabalhando minutos antes. Voltou-se lentamente para as portas abertas da oficina e conteve uma maldição.

As senhoras não soltavam maldições, recordou a si mesmo. Não importava quanto fossem provocadas. E a estavam provocando. Deus, por que não ficou na cama essa manhã? Mike Newton não se detinha ante nada. Tinha sido amigo de seu marido, mas agora era uma pesada carga para ela.

— Mike, estava agora mesmo trabalhando no seu carro. — Levantou uma mão para saudá-lo enquanto rezava para que ele não tivesse bebido. — Amanhã o terá a pronto.

— Esse pequeno bastardo do Tom me disse que estaria pronto em duas semanas. — Mike entrou na oficina, ignorando o sinal que advertia aos clientes que permanecessem atrás da opaca linha amarela. — Disseram-me duas semanas, nem um dia mais.

Isabella mordeu a língua e recordou-se que não podia permitir o luxo de enfurecê-lo muito. Era o gerente do banco que possuía a hipoteca da oficina e da casa, e a tinha ameaçado mais de uma vez que executaria se deixasse de efetuar algum pagamento.

Usava o escasso cabelo loiro muito curto, quase a zero. Tinha os olhos chorosos e injetados de sangue pelo álcool, e o rosto torcido, avermelhado e retorcida pela fúria. Ótimo. Necessitava disso tanto como do enorme homem que acabava de deixar plantado em seu escritório fazia um instante.

— Hoje não ficará pronto. — A jovem tentou fazer uso de uma paciência que não tinha. Não podia se zangar; não enquanto Mike pudesse executar a hipoteca a qualquer momento. Além disso, tinha sido amigo de Edward.

Mais ou menos.

— Nem pensar. — Replicou ele mal-humorado. Seu largo rosto com marcas de varíola estava totalmente vermelho quando se aproximou dela e o aroma de álcool a esbofeteou no rosto. — Vai terminar agora com meu Ranger, puta, ou pode-se ir despedindo do seu negócio me ouviu? Edward não se sentiria muito orgulhoso então, desse pequeno traseiro que tem. Esta oficina era seu orgulho, tudo pelo que lutou.

Definitivamente, Mike tinha bebido mais da conta. Nunca o tinha visto tão furioso.

— Edward está morto. — Recordou-lhe ela, lutando por manter uma calma que jurou que não iria perder. Por alguma razão, Mike sempre parecia a culpar pela morte de seu marido. — Como se sentiria não vem ao caso.

Ergueu-se em toda sua estatura, embora soubesse que seu um metro sessenta e cinco não podia competir com o metro oitenta de Mike. Era grosso, tinha criado uma barriga com os anos. O homem que Edward tinha considerado uma vez seu amigo tinha deixado que a garrafa e os fracassos o destruíssem com mais rapidez do que a dor de Bella quase tinha destruído a oficina.

— Edward deveria ter dado em você uma boa lição. E deveria ter deixado este lugar em mãos responsáveis antes de permitir que o matassem. — As cruéis palavras golpearam com força o coração de Isabella, sem importar quanto as tentasse ignorar. — Deveria saber que uma morena tola como você não seria capaz de levar seu negócio adiante.

Demónios. Odiava ter que dizer ao Collin que chamasse o xerife. Fariam muitas perguntas e logo teria que preencher um monte de papelada, e ela não tinha tempo para essas tolices.

— Mas não o fez, Mike. E esta morena tola está tentando fazer tudo o que pode. — Foi consciente de que os mecânicos estavam congregando-se atrás dela e quis gemer de frustração. Não necessitava disso. — Terá seu Ranger na primeira hora da manhã. Fica esta noite segundo o contrato, assim entregarei a tempo. — Não podia permitir-se não fazê-lo.

Os avermelhados olhos castanhos de Mike a percorreram de cima a baixo de uma maneira insultante.

— Se houver algo que tenho que reconhecer é que Edward se casou com uma puta de primeira.

Isabella cerrou os olhos e enrijeceu-se. Chiaram-lhe os dentes pelo esforço de conter uma réplica. As coisas já seriam o suficientemente ruins quando começassem a correr os rumores. Não precisava piorar, recordou a si mesma.

— Senhor Newton, a senhora Cullen disse que amanhã estará pronto seu carro. — Collin colocou-se ao lado de Isabella, com a voz vibrando de cólera ante o insulto. — Não estará pronto antes disso.

O olhar de Mike se cravou no jovem ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso sarcástico.

— Você também tira uma casquinha, rapaz? Esta puta de primeira necessita de uma boa tre... — Jamais terminou a frase, e não foi porque Collin se jogou em cima dele.

Antes que o rapaz pudesse percorrer o metro que os separava, um escuro borrão passou ante eles. Mike Newton foi levantado no alto e, literalmente, jogado fora da oficina.

Isabella ficou olhando assombrada como o desconhecido ao qual tinha negado o emprego levantava Mike do asfalto, só para lançá-lo contra o BMW conversível que o banqueiro tinha deixado no estacionamento.

Com o rosto transformado em uma máscara de fria ira, Matt colocou uma de suas enormes mãos no pescoço do Mike e começou a apertar sem piedade.

— Detenha-se. — Isabella obrigou-se a mover, a correr para eles, a agarrar com suas pequenas mãos o pulso do Matt enquanto olhava horrorizada aqueles olhos frios e desumanos. — Vai matá-lo. É só um bêbado. Maldito seja, disse que pare!

A fúria brilhava com intensidade naquelas profundidades verdes, fazendo com que a promessa de morte escurecesse a incomum cor desses olhos sem piedade enquanto apertava os dedos, torcendo os lábios em uma terrível careta de fúria.

— Perdeu o juízo? — Gritou Isabella puxando do grosso pulso, desesperada agora que ouvia o ofego estrangulado do Mike.

Ela olhou para o desconhecido cheio de ira e reconheceu a promessa de morte nos olhos masculinos quando ele baixou o olhar para o Mike Newton.

— Insulte-a de novo, — sua voz era um som rouco e furioso enquanto cravava os olhos nos de Mike— e o matarei.

Bella sentiu que o pulso relaxava e o escuro olhar do desconhecido se enlaçou com o seu. Um músculo lhe palpitava na mandíbula e tinha os lábios apertados. Seus olhos flamejavam quando a olhou por cima do ombro enquanto soltava um Mike ofegante. Os ruídos feitos pelo banqueiro ao entrar em seu BMW ressoaram no silêncio do estacionamento.

— Tom disse-me que o apartamento que há em cima da garagem está disponível. — Matt falou em um tom baixo e gutural. — Deixarei ali minhas coisas e terminarei de concertar o Ranger deste bastardo ou o matarei agora mesmo. Você decide.

Isabella negou com a cabeça, aturdida, enquanto o BMW ficava saia atrás dela e as rodas chiavam ao sair do estacionamento. Estava certa de que o desconhecido levaria a cabo sua ameaça se não lhe desse o emprego.

— Porquê? — Sussurrou ela finalmente com voz rouca, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava encontrar sentido em tudo aquilo. Porque lhe acontecia isso? Porquê nesse momento? Porque o destino tinha posto em seu caminho alguém que podia destruí-la quando finalmente começava a reconstruir sua vida?

— Escolha.

Isabella soltou-lhe o pulso, dando-se conta de que ainda o agarrava com uma força que ignorava que possuía.

Obrigou-se a soltá-lo afrouxando os dedos um a um. Não podia responder, não podia escolher. A única coisa que tinha claro naquele instante era que mataria Tom assim que o visse.

Ignorando os rostos assustados e surpresos que a rodeavam, virou-se e encaminhou-se lentamente de volta à oficina. Tinha trabalho a fazer, e não podia, não devia deixar que aquilo interferisse.

Não necessitava disso.

Deitou-se no carrinho e o fez rodar sob o carro que tinha que terminar de arrumar. Uns ajustes mais e estaria pronto. Só seria um momento.

Agarrou a chave inglesa do chão de cimento e começou a trabalhar, tratando de ignorar as lágrimas que caiam pelas têmporas e que molhavam seu cabelo, tratando de ignorar a dor que oprimia seu peito e que rasgava seu coração.

Tinha trabalho a fazer. Quando todos fossem embora, pagaria a Matt Silver um dia de salário e lhe diria que fosse. Não seria fácil. Necessitava do dinheiro e tinha que pagar o recibo da hipoteca na semana seguinte. Se não encontrasse uma solução, ver-se-ia obrigada a vender parte das jóias que sua mãe lhe tinha deixado para cobrir o pagamento.

Mas de uma coisa estava certa era de que Matt tinha que partir. Não podia controlar a resposta instantânea de seu corpo ante ele, nem a estranha e complexa ira que a alagava quando o via. Havia algo naquele homem que lhe era muito familiar e perigoso, e não podia permitir-se tê-lo por perto. Tinha conseguido remexer em algo oculto em seu interior. Tinha-lhe feito sentir algo mais que a dor a que se resignou fazia três anos quando tinha decidido deixar o luto. Algumas vezes, como agora, arrependia-se disso.

Isabella não percebeu o soluço que rasgou o peito ante tais pensamentos, mas o homem que se deteve junto ao carro o ouviu. Ouviu-o e o odiou.

Matt ainda sentia uma violenta fúria em suas vísceras, uma fúria que envolvia sua mente em uma neblina avermelhada. Ver Mike, ouvir as cruéis palavras com as quais tinha insultado Isabella, tinha-o feito perder o juízo. Mesmo agora, queria matar aquele que, tinha sido seu amigo, anos atrás. Toda uma vida de amizade se esfumaçou em um segundo. Por isso no que concernia a Matt, Mike estava vivendo de favor.

Baixou o olhar para o chão e a imagem das pernas de Isabella, com os pés apoiados no chão e os joelhos dobrados contra o pára-lama do carro, fez-lhe sentir outro tipo de fúria.

Ela não devia estar ali debaixo. Não importava o quão condenadamente sexy estivesse com aqueles jeans manchados com o mesmo óleo que lhe salpicava o queixo e o rosto.

Estava matando a si mesma. Matt tinha observado as olheiras, o peso que tinha perdido, as escuras profundidades de seus belos olhos castanhos. Essa não era a mulher que tinha deixado. Não havia nem rastro de maquiagem naquele rosto tão surpreendentemente jovem, e seu cabelo antigamente castanho com mechas vermelhas tinha agora uma mescla de ouro brunido e castanho claro. Nem sequer tinha sabido que o tingia. Como era possível que não se desse conta de que sua esposa tingia o cabelo?

Aquilo trouxe para sua mente a lembrança do corpo nu da Isabella. Quanto ele havia amado aquele corpo quente e curvilíneo que se amoldava ao seu à perfeição. Seu suave monte de Vénus tinha estado desprovido de pêlo, então não soube nunca qual era sua cor natural.

Deus, Isabella parecia muito jovem. A maquiagem que tinha usado a tinha feito parecer mais velha e mais experimentada. Sabia que tinha dezoito anos quando se casaram, mas agora se dava conta de quão jovem tinha sido na realidade.

Aos vinte e seis anos, sem os cosméticos que acrescentavam maturidade a seu rosto, parecia ainda inocente. Mas ele tinha visto a dor, densa e escura, refletida nos seus olhos, na linha apertada de seus lábios e na rigidez de seus ombros antes que ela tivesse desaparecido debaixo do carro.

Inspirou profundamente enquanto os mecânicos o viam observar como Isabella desaparecia sob o carro. Tinham expressões cautelosas, entre aliviadas e preocupadas. Não eram os mesmos homens que tinham trabalhado para ele antes que partisse. Eram desconhecidos, e os desconhecidos sempre podiam ser inimigos. Matt jamais esqueceria que só um, o mais jovem, adiantou-se para proteger Isabella quando todos outros retrocediam.

— Já não está sozinha. — Rugiu, sabendo que a fúria tornara mais áspera sua voz.

— Movam os rabos e terminem o trabalho, ou agarrem suas coisas e saiam. Quero que cada um dos veículos que há na oficina esteja pronto antes que saiam esta noite, ou o único que quererei ver amanhã será este. — Indicou Collin com o dedo.

— E se não estou enganado, o seu lugar é no escritório.

Collin engoliu em seco e seus escuros olhos piscaram indecisos ao olhar para o lugar onde Isabella tinha desaparecido. Era óbvio que estava mais interessado em protegê-la que em continuar com seu trabalho.

— Vamos, rapaz, — resmungou Matt — discutiremos os detalhes mais tarde. — Voltou o olhar para os outros homens, observando como se moviam com nervosismo com os rostos manchados de óleo e os olhares cautelosos fixos nele.

— Escolham de uma vez, — exigiu-lhes — e se assegurem de fazê-lo bem.

Não esperou para conhecer suas reações. Dirigiu-se ao fundo da oficina caminhando com segurança para a mesa onde estavam as fichas dos carros, e pegou a primeira. Tinha chegado o momento de começar a trabalhar.

Não se enganava; depois de que todos se fossem, Isabella deixaria que aquele seu temperamento entrasse em erupção. Só a tinha visto em todo seu apogeu uma vez, quando estavam casados. No dia que ele tinha cometido o engano de lhe dizer o que podia e não podia fazer, ela havia deixado bem claro o que exatamente ocorria quando se tentava controlá-la.

Exercer o controlo era algo inato nos SEAL'S. Era parte de sua essência e do que os fazia tão eficientes. Assim não era de se estranhar que numa noite que ela tinha ido com suas amigas jantar e beber, lhe tivesse ordenado que não fosse. Queria-a em casa com ele. Estava excitado e desejava possuir sua esposa. Não queria que estivesse em um pub local com um monte de homens cobiçando-a.

Mas Isabella tinha-o olhado em silêncio durante um longo momento e depois tinha seguido informando de onde estaria e quando voltaria para casa.

«Maldita seja, Bella, deve ficar em casa esta noite. Comigo».

Apenas teve tempo de se esquivar do saleiro que lhe tinha jogado na cabeça. E logo seu pequeno e doce anjo sulino de voz suave tinha estalado.

Com o rosto vermelho e furiosa, tinha procedido a ditar-lhe as leis que regeriam sua relação, antes de sair irada de casa meneando seu pequeno traseiro como uma gata enfurecida. Ele tinha terminado por ceder e havia-lhe dito que passasse a noite com suas condenadas amigas. Que ficaria bem sem ela.

Às duas da madrugada, tinha ido à cidade até encontrar seu carro estacionado frente à casa de uma dessas amigas. Tinha tirado dali a sua esposa, que tinha bebido de mais, e depois de colocá-la no Ranger, tinha-a levado para casa. Jamais voltou a cometer o mesmo engano.

Agora, depois de ouvir aquele som afogado e surdo debaixo do carro, emitido pela mesma mulher, perguntou-se se alguma vez tinha conhecido bem sua esposa. Deu-se conta de que existia uma Isabella que se conteve ante ele da mesma maneira que ele se conteve ante ela.

Não tinha tido suficiente dela antes de «morrer». Não a havia tocado de todas as maneiras que tinha querido. De repente se precaveu de que a escuridão que sempre habitava nele estava procurando uma via de escape, e que agora a tinha encontrado em sua independente e pequena esposa. Uma mulher que merecia muito mais do que estava a ponto de conseguir.

**Notas Finais:**

Olá gente.

Obrigado pelos comentários.

Aqui está outro capítulo.

Edward encontra-se com Bella, mas agora é Matt, um homem completamente diferente, mas continua a afectar Bella da mesma maneira.

Edward vai descobrir uma Bella diferente da que conheceu antes de ter desaparecido.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Bjs…até ao próximo capítulo.

Comentem…


	6. Chapter 6

Eram quase sete horas da noite e o sol começava a descer por detrás das montanhas quando os mecânicos começaram a partir, olhando de esguelha para Matt, como se lhes desse medo deixar a sua chefe a sós com ele.

O xerife não tinha aparecido, o que queria dizer que Mike não tinha apresentado queixas. Ainda. Seu Ranger tinha sido entregue no banco enquanto ele ainda estava lá, e se a sorte estivesse de seu lado, Isabella não teria que voltar a lidar com aquele bastardo durante muito tempo.

Matt Silver, por outra parte, era alguém com quem teria que lutar. O sangue bombeou com fúria nas veias durante todo o dia, deixando os nervos à flor de pele e uma sensação quase de excitação que se cravou em seu peito como se fosse uma garra afiada.

Tinha trabalhado duro e sem parar, e tinha conseguido que outros homens cumprissem com suas tarefas mais depressa. Mas Isabella não o necessitava ali. Não o queria ali. Não necessitava que interferisse na estruturada e ordenada existência que tinha conseguido criar. Não queria a excitação nem a tensão que sentia oprimindo suas vísceras.

Os homens que trabalhavam para ela acabariam por aceitar suas ordens ou faria o que tinha feito durante os últimos três anos: despedi-los e procurar outros que necessitassem do salário. Tinha despedido a tantos que um a mais ou menos não faria diferença.

Collin atrasou tudo o que pôde, até que Isabella não teve mais remédio que o tirar aos empurrões pela porta. Depois agarrou da mesa a carteira com a arrecadação do dia, colocou-a na bolsa que se pendurava ao ombro e lançou um olhar irado a Matt.

Vamos lá. Ele podia ir ao inferno e ela voltar para sua monótona vida.

— Quando vir o Tom, diga a ele que quero falar com ele imediatamente. — Espetou-lhe. — E se não vier trabalhar amanhã, que comece a buscar outro emprego. O mesmo serve para você. Não quero ter um maníaco em minha oficina atacando meus clientes. — Levantou uma mão quando ele começou a falar. — O mereçam ou não.

Matt olhou-a com olhos enfurecidos e ferozes, e uma expressão que poderia ter derretido pedras.

O olhar masculino deslocou-se pelo corpo de Isabella e esta ruborizou ao precaver-se de que seus mamilos começavam a endurecer-se sob a camisa e o sutiã. Sentiu como a excitação ardia entre suas coxas, e o odiou. Odiou sentir isso e odiou Matt por fazê-la sentir.

A jovem desviou o olhar para o estacionamento e quase fez uma careta ao ver o veículo que se detinha no caminho. Esqueceu de seu encontro. Jacob Black era agradável, seguro e de trato fácil. Tinha o cabelo castanho-escuro, os olhos marrons e um sorriso tranquilo. Não era perigoso. Não tinha o poder de arrebatar-lhe a prudência nem de acabar com seu autocontrole.

— Estarei aqui pela manhã. — Assegurou-lhe Matt apertando os lábios ante o som da porta do carro de Jacob fechando-se. — Com Tom.

Isabella sorriu ante a ideia de ter uma conversa com Tom. Oh, seu cunhado colocou-se em uma boa confusão.

— Faça isso. ─ Disse a jovem brandamente enquanto Jacob se aproximava deles com o cenho franzido. — E esteja preparado para ir da mesma maneira que chegou. Fez com que me atrasasse e não estou pronta para o meu encontro. Merece que o despeça só por isso.

Isabella forçou-se a sorrir ao ver que Jacob abria a porta e entrava. É óbvio, não pôde evitar comparar os dois homens, embora o certo fosse dizer que não havia comparação possível. Matt era mais duro, mais rude, mais excitante, vibrante e perturbador do que Jacob seria jamais.

— Vejo que não está preparada. — Jacob sorriu amplamente. A diversão dançava em seus olhos apesar do olhar de curiosidade que dirigiu ao outro homem. — Por que tinha o pressentimento de que se esqueceria de nosso encontro se algo a mantivesse ocupada?

— Porque me conhece. — Devolveu-lhe o sorriso, consciente de sua alegria era mais fingida do que teria gostado.

O olhar de Jacob caiu de novo sobre o Matt.

— Um novo empregado? — Perguntou ao mesmo tempo que lhe estendia a mão como se não fosse um maníaco perigoso.

— Chamo-me Jacob Black. Sou o proprietário da loja de electrónica da cidade.

Um terrível pressentimento atravessou Isabella ao ver o sorriso de Matt, o olhar frio de seus olhos e o brilho dos dentes que advertia que não era tão amistoso como fingia ser.

— Matt Silver. — Apresentou-se.

— Encantado em conhecer você. — Jacob inclinou a cabeça e logo se dirigiu a Isabella.

— Vamos chegar tarde se não se arrumar logo. Quer que feche a oficina?

Na realidade não.

— Já está tudo preparado, só falta passar o ferrolho à porta quando sairmos. — Isabella virou-se para Matt com os olhos entrecerrados e observou que ele seguia sem afastar o olhar de Jacob. — Matt, tenho que fechar.

Um brilho de temor percorreu sua espinha quando ele se voltou e centrou a atenção nela. Tinha os olhos duros e frios, os lábios apertados e sua expressão era muito calma. Muito tranquila.

— Que tenha uma boa noite. — Disse em voz baixa dirigindo-se exclusivamente a ela, antes de abandonar o escritório e dirigir-se para a Harley negra que estava estacionada junto à oficina.

Isabella apenas se deu conta de que esteve contendo o fôlego até que o soltou silenciosamente e se voltou para o Jacob.

— Terá que tomar uma taça de vinho e esperar que me arrume. Hoje não tive tempo para nada.

— Por você vale a pena esperar. — Afirmou Jacob enquanto saíam do escritório e ela fechava as portas.

— Além disso, já saímos muitas vezes, Bella, sei a que horas tenho que fazer as reservas para jantar.

Ela fez uma careta. Sempre chegava tarde. Jamais tinha feito ninguém esperar até a morte de seu marido. Parecia que a partir de então passasse a vida chegando tarde a todos os lugares. Como se de algum jeito tentasse retroceder no tempo em vez de seguir adiante.

Ao deslizar-se no assento passageiro do carro de Jacob para voltar para casa, não pôde evitar notar que Matt ainda estava ali. Estava agachado ao lado da Harley, manipulando alguma peça sem importância, sem dúvida para bisbilhotar, porque seu olhar estava cravado neles.

— Suponho que foi Tom quem o contratou. — Comentou Jacob ao transpor a Harley.

— Supõe bem. — Respondeu Isabella deixando escapar um suspiro.

Tom estava acostumado a contratar vagabundos, que, por sorte, não duravam muito no trabalho. Entretanto, desta vez, ela tinha o pressentimento de que ia ter problemas com Matt.

Não falaram nada mais até que se detiveram diante da casa.

— Vamos. — Bella saiu rapidamente do carro com as chaves da casa na mão.

— Já sabe onde está o vinho, entra e se sirva de uma taça, estarei pronta em meia hora.

Abriu a porta e se dirigiu a toda pressa para as escadas.

— Vou cronometrar. — Disse ele, rindo. — Vinte dólares que demora uma hora.

— Feito. — Bella brindou-o com um rápido sorriso e agachou a cabeça; estava certa de que o sorriso não lhe chegava os olhos.

Não podia evitar a sensação de que, de alguma forma, estava sendo infiel a um marido morto fazia mais de seis anos. Tinha estado lutando contra essa sensação há um ano, desde o primeiro encontro com Jacob; a primeira vez que prometeu a si mesma que ia conseguir superar a morte de Edward.

Cada vez que Jacob e ela saíam da casa que havia compartilhado com seu marido, sentia-se intranquila e com o estômago revolto. Como se estivesse enganando o homem que amava. O homem que a tinha amado.

Era uma loucura. Tinha que recordar-se todos os dias que Edward teria querido que fosse feliz, que não estava olhando-a fixamente do céu, doído e zangado porque ela havia dado as costas a tudo o que tinham compartilhado.

E não tinha dado as costas, disse a si mesma enquanto entrava na ducha. Ele tinha sido um guerreiro que não tinha retornado para casa. Agora estava morto. Foi-se e ela ainda estava viva, certo?

Matt deveria estar assistindo a uma reunião informativa do grupo de operações. Mas em vez disso, encontrava-se sob as árvores que bordeavam a propriedade que tinha compartilhado com Isabella, com binóculos militares nas mãos e os olhos fixos na casa.

Não importava quanto se queixasse quando estavam casados, Isabella ainda seguia deixando as persianas e as cortinas abertas durante a noite. E agora também estavam abertas.

Jacob Black, maldito fosse, estava na cozinha abrindo uma garrafa de vinho. Matt apertou os lábios. Esse seguia sendo seu vinho, sem importar que oficialmente estivesse morto. Passou muitos anos colecionando vinhos, mas poucas vezes tinha aberto uma garrafa; gostava de observar como ia crescendo sua pequena coleção na adega do porão.

E agora, aquele filho da puta estava abrindo uma de suas melhores garrafas e servindo uma taça. Por Deus, mataria esse bastardo se o apanhava na sua cama com sua esposa.

Respirou fundo. Não era assunto dele, recordou a si mesmo.

Demónios, claro que era. Sentiu como a raiva nublava sua mente e como o controle que tinha conseguido manter a raia durante os últimos anos começava a rachar. Se visse como Jacob a tocava, não seria capaz de controlar a ira.

Matt era consciente da presença de Tom atrás dele. Tinha-o acompanhado, seguindo a ordem que tinha dado depois de havê-lo chamado à oficina. Seu irmão não parecia feliz. E isso era condenadamente ruim, porque Matt também estava muito longe de sentir-se «feliz».

— Desde quando dura toda esta merda? — Cuspiu sem olhar Tom, com os olhos ainda fixos na casa.

— Que merda? — Perguntou-lhe seu irmão lançando um olhar cauteloso a ele.

Matt indicou a casa com a mão.

— Com Black.

— Mais ou menos um ano. — Tom sentou-se aos pés de uma árvore e bocejou com despreocupação.

Matt baixou o olhar para ele.

— Por que não o deteve?

Tom olhou-o com surpresa antes de esfregar o rosto com ar reflexivo.

— Demónios, pois certamente, porque é o único dos homens com os que Bella saiu que me cai bem. Matt apertou os dentes. — Com quantos saiu?

Outros homens. Não só um. Havia outros homens que tinham saído com sua esposa. Que tinham visto seu sorriso. Que tinham sentido desejo por ela. Não queria imaginar nenhum deles tocando-a, porque se o fizesse os encontraria e os mataria.

— Alguns. — Tom encolheu os ombros como se aquilo não tivesse maior importância. — Jamais duram muito. Alguns encontros aqui e lá. Logo, Bella acaba sentindo-se culpada, volta a pôr a aliança um tempo e encerra-se em casa, quando não está trabalhando, antes de obrigar-se a voltar a tentar. Entretanto, há mais de um ano não usa a aliança.

Tom agarrou uma fibra de grama enquanto Matt voltava a observar a casa.

Black ainda estava na cozinha, rebuscando nas gavetas. O bastardo agarrou uma taça de um gancho e encaminhou-se à janela para observar a oficina colina abaixo. Havia um olhar de orgulho no rosto do Black, como se estivesse imaginando de que maneira ia mudar a vida de Bella.

Bom, Matt o conhecia muito bem. Jacob ocultava sua vontade de ferro à maioria das pessoas, e não era nenhum estúpido. Se estava há um ano saindo com Bella, a coisa era sério. Tinha intenção de possuir tudo o que Matt havia possuído uma vez, quando era Edward Cullen.

— Você a abandonou. — Recordou Tom com um suspiro de cólera. — Não teria que se importar se ela se houvesse deitado com a metade da cidade.

Matt não disse nada porque seu irmão tinha razão. Tinha-a deixado. Tinha aceitado aquela maldita missão sabendo que podia morrer. Assim tinha sido e não tinha retornado.

— O que ocorreu com Edward? — perguntou a Tom. — Tentou tomar a oficina e a casa em vez de cuidar dela tal e como me prometeu que faria se me acontecesse algo. Por que fez isso?

— Suponho que pela mesma razão que lhe impulsionou a ficar com as propriedades do vovô. — Tom soltou um suspiro.

— Porque é assim. O vovô ainda o desculpa. Pensa que Edward fez o que acreditava mais conveniente para protegê-la. Diz que há matizes.

Os matizes cinza dos quais lhe tinha falado fazia quase uma vida. Segundo ele nada era o que parecia. Mas no caso de Edward, Matt não podia ver outra coisa que não fosse puro egoísmo.

— E Mike Newton?

Tom suspirou.

— É um porco. Está furioso porque Isabella não quer deitar-se com ele nem lhe vender a oficina. Parece que anseia ambas as coisas. Esteve atrás dela durante mais de um ano até que Isabella teve que ameaçá-lo de dar queixa por perseguição. Logo começou a ficar mais violento. Ao que parece desejava mais a oficina que a ela. Tentou pôr a cidade contra ela, mas não se saiu bem. Você tinha muitos amigos. Assim, Bella convenceu-se de que não valia a pena passar a vida chorando por um homem que nunca retornaria para casa, entregou-se por completo ao negócio e tratou de levá-lo adiante. Agora as coisas vão melhores.

— Deixe de me provocar, Tom, ou acabará sem poder andar durante um tempo.

Seu irmão bufou e, depois de guardar silêncio um bom tempo, acrescentou:

— O vovô visitou sua tumba hoje. Geralmente está acostumado a aproximar-se da tumba da vovó e falar com ela. Entretanto, hoje se aproximou de sua lápide e ficou ali de pé, olhando-a.

Matt não queria ouvir aquilo. Reprimiu a fúria e a dor que habitava no mais profundo de sua alma e continuou observando como Jacob passeava pela cozinha.

— Sempre notei algo estranho no vovô, mas não tinha me dado conta do que era até agora.

— Que nunca chorou minha perda. — Terminou Matt por ele.

Demónios, Mitchel e ele deveriam ter imaginado que não poderiam enganar ao ancião. O vovô sempre parecia saber tudo o que ocorria.

— Exato. — Assentiu Tom.

— Nenhuma só vez. Não como Isabella. Houve um tempo em que estava acostumado a dormir em sua casa. Ela despertava à noite gritando seu nome, jurando que tinha sangue nas mãos, que estava ferido. Rogando-me que o salvasse. — Ficou em pé de um salto.

— Isabella tinha razão.

Sentiu que Tom se detinha.

— No quê? — Perguntou com cautela seu irmão.

— Em tudo. Eu estava ferido, Tom. Ao bordo da morte. Quando me resgataram apenas restava um hálito de vida.

Observou como Isabella entrava na cozinha e sorria a Jacob. Este terminou a taça de vinho, beijou-a na bochecha e se dirigiram à porta. O porco apoiava a mão no oco das costas de Isabella para guiá-la. Maldição, Matt ia ter que matá-lo.

Afastou os binóculos do rosto e cravou os olhos na casa durante vários minutos antes de voltar-se para o Tom.

— O vovô deveria ter chorado por mim. — Resmungou em voz baixa.

— Porque o homem que eu era morreu em uma cela oculta em uma maldita selva. O marido de Isabella, seu irmão. O filho e o neto. Tudo isso morreu em meu interior, Tom. Não sou o homem que era e jamais voltarei a sê-lo.

Tom olhou-o durante um bom momento.

— Isso não é certo. — Disse ele finalmente.

— Nem tudo morreu, Matt, acredite em mim. Toda essa estúpida testosterona e esse arrogante orgulho possessivo que sempre ocultou de Isabella ainda seguem aí, à espera. — Tom dirigiu-lhe um olhar desdenhoso.

— A parte que sobreviveu é, simplesmente, a melhor.

Matt curvou os lábios. Possivelmente, de algum jeito, seu irmão tivesse razão. Sempre tinha ocultado partes de si mesmo daqueles a quem amava, mas Tom era um Cullen, e conhecia aquela parte dele que Edward sempre tinha contido. Até agora. Aquela escuridão de seu coração, aquela arrogante necessidade de dominar e aquela vontade de ferro, já não podiam ser dissimuladas. Edward tinha sido civilizado; Matt, não.

— Segue-os. — Ordenou a Tom.

— O quê? — Exclamou seu irmão com os olhos brilhando de indignação.

— O que quer? Que Isabella me mate ou algo assim?

— Prefere que o mate eu? — Matt abateu-se sobre ele, falando-lhe em um tom rouco e exigente.

— Quem acredita que pode fazer mais mal a você?

O certo era que nunca lhe faria mal. Demónios, Tom era seu irmão mais novo. Quase não podia conter o sorriso ao ver o homem no qual se transformou. Sentia afeto por ele. Apego. Apesar de Matt ter passado anos sem sentir nenhum tipo de emoção, agora se sentia embargado por elas. Emoções que o deixavam inverificado, que convertiam em pó os anos que tinha deixado para trás.

Tom negou com a cabeça, apoiou as mãos nos quadris e levantou o olhar para o céu.

— Rezo. Vou à missa. Respeito aos mais velhos e ajudo às velhinhas a cruzar a rua. Que demónios fiz para merecer isto?

Matt aplaudiu o ombro do jovem.

— Respira Tom. Recorda que quando os Cullen respiram, o mundo treme. Sempre foi assim. É nosso destino.

— Esquece. — Tom fez uma careta. — Bella me mataria.

— Mas se eu o mato, — grunhiu Matt — doerá mais. ─ Tom lançou-lhe um olhar turvo.

— Não sabe o que diz. Está seguro de que conhece bem a Bella? — Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso travesso. Matt recordava esse sorriso. Um sorriso que ele havia possuído uma vez e que não pressagiava nada bom. — Está a ponto de ter uma grande surpresa.

Mitchel observou como Matt entrava na sala de reuniões. Chegava com quase meia hora de atraso e a expressão de seu olhar fez com que Mitchel entrecerrasse os olhos.

Selvagem. Perigosa. Como um felino da selva movendo-se sigilosamente, consciente de sua natureza predadora. Já não era um tubarão de sangue-frio. Inclusive os olhos haviam perdido sua frieza, embora jamais voltassem a ter o verde dos Cullen.

Esses olhos tinham sido duros e frios durante cinco anos. Até essa noite. Essa noite, quando Matt se deteve diante dele e o olhou, agora eram selvagens e ferozes.

— Temos que conversar. — Havia um matiz de violência em sua voz, como o grunhido de um animal, que fez com que Mitchel arqueasse uma sobrancelha.

— Ei, Wildman. — Saudou-o Rachel chamando Matt por seu codinome e dando uma palmada em seu traseiro.

Mitchel esperava aquele gesto por parte de uma mulher, mas não esperava a reação do Matt. Rachel sempre cumprimentava Matt batendo em seu traseiro com a intenção de irritar Mitchel, e Matt sempre a ignorava. Entretanto, desta vez agarrou o pulso dele com cuidado e o olhou fixamente.

— Não volte a fazer isso. — Ordenou com suavidade; suavidade suficiente para que Mitchel ficasse lentamente em pé.

O sorriso descarado da Rachel bastava para conseguir com que um homem rilhasse os dentes.

— Oh, quanta testosterona. — Ela fingiu um calafrio.

— Certo, Matt, não me diga que foi reclamado por uma mulher ou algo assim.

Algo assim, pensou Mitchel. Ele voltou a sentar-se enquanto a desavergonhada mulher deixava um monte de dossiers sobre a mesa, dando-lhes as costas.

— Os outros chegarão em alguns minutos. Jay e Kayla também se atrasaram.

Quando Rachel saiu da sala de reuniões, Matt virou-se para fechar a porta com chave enquanto seu tio se reclinava na cadeira, apoiava os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira e juntava os dedos diante dele.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou Mitchel.

Matt virou-se lentamente e cravou um furioso olhar nele.

— Sabia que Isabella estava saindo com alguém. — Acusou com violência.

Mitchel conteve um sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Estava no relatório que dei a você todos os meses. Já sabe, aquele que atira no cesto de papéis depois de me perguntar se está viva e a salvo.

Matt se aproximou dele sentindo que a fúria palpitava em seu interior. Parecia estar rodeado por uma aura de perigo

— Isabella está saindo com alguém. — Rugiu mostrando os dentes furiosamente.

Mitchel endireitou-se e o olhou nos olhos sem titubear.

— Acaso é seu assunto? Edward Cullen está morto, Wildman. Recorda?

Matt estremeceu. Voltou-se para trás como se o tivessem esbofeteado e imediatamente seu rosto voltou a adquirir uma expressão inescrutável.

— Abra a porta. — Ordenou Mitchel com serenidade.

— Temos uma reunião e uma missão a cumprir. — Centrou a atenção por um momento nos documentos que Rachel havia levado e logo levantou a cabeça para enfrentar aquele furioso olhar verde.

— Seu marido a abandonou, Matt. Acaso pensava que guardaria luto para sempre?

Possivelmente uma parte dele tinha acreditado que sim.

Matt tomou assento lentamente, contendo as emoções e a fúria. Estava há anos tentando deixar para trás o passado, mas de algum jeito, em todos esses anos, nunca tinha imaginado que Isabella deixaria que outro homem a tocasse. Provavelmente porque ele nunca tinha sido capaz de tocar outra mulher.

Entregou-se a ela. De coração, corpo e alma. Tudo o que ele era, tudo o que seria, pertencia aquela mulher.

O homem que tinha ressurgido das cinzas do inferno não se parecia com o Edward Cullen absolutamente. Tinha-o sabido desde o dia em que conseguiu esclarecer a mente, meses depois do resgate. Já não era a pessoa com a qual Isabella se casou. Mas o homem em que se transformou reclamava uma parte da vida de Edward. Matt Silver reclamava a esposa de Edward Cullen.

Enquanto os outros foram entrando na sala, Matt olhou fixamente a Mitchel Cullen. Obrigou-se a esquecer que ele era seu tio. Que Tom era seu irmão, que o vovô tinha sido o pilar de sua vida. Tinha esquecido a todos, exceto, a sua esposa.

— Muito bem, isto é o que temos. — Assim que Rachel repartiu os dossiers, apagaram-se as luzes e Jay e Kayla Klum ficaram de pé ao lado do grande monitor de plasma que se pendurava na parede em frente à mesa de reuniões.

Cinco homens, um americano, um russo, um australiano, um israelense e um inglês, formavam a unidade de Operações Especiais, um comando marcado pelo Renascimento e a morte. Seu símbolo era um sol negro e uma espada cor escarlate. Todos haviam «morrido». Haviam entregado suas vidas à unidade em troca do poder de vingar-se.

Mitchel e Jay comandavam o grupo. A unidade de Durango, — Francesco, Simon e Kevin— eram seu apoio. Todos sabiam quem era Matt, o que tinha sido, o que tinha abandonado.

— A tropa Black Colar. — Depois daquela frase, apareceu a primeira foto no monitor.

— Foram eles quem mataram Angela Perez, a esposa de um senador de Telhas de origem mexicano. Apareceu com sua marca no quadril. — Na imagem podiam ver-se as siglas «MBC» marcadas no estreito quadril.

— Eduardo Perez demitiu-se de seu posto no Senado quando o corpo de sua esposa foi encontrado com uma nota que dizia que suas filhas gémeas seriam as seguintes. O FBI concluiu que a morte tinha sido acidental, posto que encontraram a mulher em seu carro, no fundo de um abismo no qual tinha ido fazer turismo, nos subúrbios de Odessa.

O monitor mostrou mais imagens de Angela Perez. Tinha sido uma mulher formosa de longo cabelo negro e olhos castanhos-escuros. Mas seu alegre sorriso se transformou numa careta mortal.

— Além de seu assassinato, temos uma dúzia de caçadas e mortes. — Disse Mitchel.

De repente apareceram outras fotos; algumas de imigrantes ilegais cujos corpos tinham sido encontrados ao longo de Telhas e Novo México. Matt sabia que eram vítimas de caçadas humanas. A marca da tropa Black Colar estava gravada nas nádegas e costas.

— Três agentes do FBI morreram quando investigavam uma informação que situava a base da tropa em Alpine. Dois homens e uma mulher. — Seguiu Mitchel.

— Seus corpos foram mutilados de tal maneira que foi impossível reconhecê-los. Tinham-lhes arrancado os dentes e os dedos e tiveram que identificá-los mediante uma análise de DNA.

As imagens eram terríveis. Os rostos tinham sido queimados e mutilados até que os traços ficassem irreconhecíveis.

— A tropa Black Colar é dirigida por um grupo de supremacia branca. De fato, poderia ser considerada como uma organização terrorista. — Interveio Jay, adiantando-lhes mais informação.

— Tudo o que sabemos está nos dossiers. Black Colar tem sua sede em Telhas, mas também se move pelos estados limítrofes. Perez foi a única figura pública contra a qual atentaram, embora também ocorressem alguns incidentes em fábricas e empresas que empregam tanto imigrantes legais como ilegais. Os donos foram sequestrados e torturados, e seus familiares sofreram diversos acidentes suspeitos, que às vezes terminaram em mortes.

— Ainda não se identificou a nenhum de seus membros? — Perguntou Tom Clair, um antigo membro do serviço segredo britânico. Seus olhos cinza azulado se entrecerraram quando olharam para Jay e logo para Mitchel. — Não parece um pouco estranho?

— Todas as linhas de investigação que conduziam a eles acabaram em um caso fechado ou com os agentes mortos. Esta organização tem ao menos um de seus informantes bem situado no governo, possivelmente mais.

— O apoio público às leis contra a imigração é cada vez maior. — Indicou Igor Steyla, antigo membro das forças especiais russas.

— Não temos nada, salvo isto. — Resmungou Mitchel assinalando a imagem dos agentes mortos.

— Devem detê-los. Nosso trabalho consistirá em identificar e interrogar o comandante do grupo localizado em Alpine. Todas as pistas nos conduziram até aqui.

— Nosso grupo conta entre seus membros com um israelense, um imigrante irlandês e um russo. — Disse Matt.

— Em teoria, somos um grupo interessante.

— Este é um de seus objetivos. — Disse Mitchel ao mesmo tempo em que aparecia na tela uma imagem por satélite da oficina que possuíam Isabella e Tom.

Matt olhou a foto em silêncio, consciente de que todas as olhadas se centravam nele.

— Manteremos Isabella à margem de tudo isto. — Vaiou.

— Não é possível, Matt. — Mitchel suspirou. — Seu nome está na lista do Black Colar, sabe. A própria oficina é um objetivo para eles. Foi um negócio muito rentável durante os últimos meses e poderiam utilizá-lo como cobertura. No último relatório de um dos agentes mortos assegurava-se que «Serviços e Reparações Cullen», propriedade de Tom e Isabella Cullen, era um objetivo. No relatório fazia-se constar que os planos eram ou casar Isabella Cullen com uma das figuras proeminentes da organização ou matá-los, tanto a ela como a Tom. Não podemos ignorar esse relatório, como não podemos manter Isabella Cullen à margem de tudo isto.

— Porquê esse interesse num posto de gasolina? — Foi o ex-membro do Mossad israelense, David Slam, quem fez a pergunta. — Não é muito valiosa. Por que não abrir uma própria e competir com a dos Cullen?

— A dos Cullen é uma instituição. — Respondeu Matt. ─ Foi fundada por Edward Cullen, e a maior parte dos habitantes da cidade apreciavam-no e respeitavam. Estaria acima de qualquer suspeita que fosse usada por um grupo armado ou para lavagem de dinheiro.

— Bingo. — Jay dirigiu-lhe um olhar frio.

— Vários dos homens suspeitos de pertencerem a BC tentaram estabelecer relações com Isabella. Mas o único que parece ter conseguido algo é este homem.

Na tela apareceu de repente uma foto de Jacob Black.

— Jacob Black. Proprietário de um próspero negócio de electrónica na cidade. Jamais contrata imigrantes legais ou ilegais. Sabe-se que foi amigo íntimo de Edward Cullen até sua morte. Black, como Mike Newton, outro amigo do Cullen, foi mencionado no último relatório. Deveria acrescentar que o dito relatório esfumaçou-se das mesas de Washington DC. Alguns dias depois do desaparecimento dos agentes.

— Estamos falando de alguém com um cargo de alto nível. — Indicou Jason Vinny, cujo codinome era Rastreador e que tinha formado parte das forças especiais australianas.

— Muito alto. — Concordou Mitchel.

— Alpine é a base central, assim devemos neutralizá-la, deter os cabeças e retornar a Washington. Essa é nossa missão.

— Igor e eu cobriremos a oficina. — Apontou Matt, que ainda seguia olhando a foto aérea da oficina.

— A informação inicial é que dois dos mecânicos pertencem à Tropa Black Colar. Se os Cullen forem um dos seus objetivos e Black for um dos dirigentes, será interessante ver como reage ante nossa presença.

Black ia desaparecer. Matt se asseguraria de que Isabella não continuasse com aquela amizade.

— Na primeira fase, só solicitaremos informação. — Ordenou Mitchel.

— Voltaremos a nos reunir dentro de uma semana, veremos o que conseguimos e decidiremos como atuar. Tom começará a dar aulas na universidade, como professor de história inglesa. Jason, você e David o cobrirão. Só têm que passear por aí. Vão a bares, aos clubes da universidade onde costumam recrutar pessoas, e não percam Tom de vista.

David e Jason assentiram com a cabeça. Os dois eram excelentes sombras. Todos eles, de fato, mas David era o melhor.

— A unidade de Durango nos respaldará se nos encontrar em apuros. Além disso, estamos sozinhos. — Recordou Jay.

— Temos só seis semanas para completar a missão, porque nesse tempo ocorrerá isto.

A tela voltou a mudar e mostrou uma carta. Suas palavras eram simples e ia direta ao ponto. Estava dirigida ao proprietário de uma empresa de Dallas que contratava imigrantes legais de todas as partes do mundo. A mensagem era clara. Tinha seis semanas para assegurar-se de que só houvesse no quadro empregados que tivessem nascido nos Estados Unidos, ou teria que aguentar as consequências.

— Quem é o proprietário dessa empresa? — Perguntou David.

— É um dos maiores patrocinadores de Mãos Amigas, uma organização que promove a harmonia e as boas relações internacionais. — mitchel sorriu ironicamente.

— Meninos, saúdem um de seus chefes.

**Notas Finais:**

Olá gente!

Antes de mais nada queria pedir desculpa pelo atraso na postagem do capítulo mas tive fora no fim-de-semana e não tinha internet e também queria agradecer pelos comentários.

Neste capítulo está explicado o porquê de Matt/Edward voltar para o local onde vivia antes de "morrer". E esse tal de Jacob Black afinal não está assim tão interessado na Isabella…e com certeza Matt não o vai deixar andar muito tempo ao redor dela xD…

Espero que tenham gostado…até ao próximo capítulo.

Bjs…comentem.


	7. Chapter 7

Três dias depois, Matt entrou na oficina e observou como Isabella saia debaixo de um dos carros que ele tinha reparado. Estava inspecionando o trabalho realizado como se ele não tivesse passado quase toda sua vida entre motores.

Como proprietária da oficina, tinha direito a revisar de cima abaixo cada veículo que passava pelas mãos de seu novo empregado.

Matt fez uma careta enquanto guardava uma chave inglesa no bolso traseiro, voltou a olhá-la por cima do ombro e abriu a porta do escritório.

O que viu ali fez com que parasse de súbito.

— Desculpe. — Resmungou antes de dar a volta para partir.

— Ah, você é Matt Silver. — Disse vovô Cullen levantando do assento da mesa onde tinha encurralado Tom.

— Não se vá tão depressa, filho. Ouvi que temos algo em comum.

Matt fez uma careta e apertou os dentes; logo se virou e fechou a porta atrás dele antes de enfrentar o homem que tinha sido a base de sua existência.

Seu avô. Tinha mais rugas e não parecia tão alto, mas seu rosto moreno ainda conseguia impressioná-lo e seus olhos ainda conservavam aquele brilhante tom verde-esmeralda que Matt não possuía mais.

— Temos algo em comum? — Perguntou-lhe, olhando de esguelha a expressão assombrada do Tom.

— Somos irlandeses, filho. — O sorriso do vovô deixou Matt paralisado. Aquele velho bastardo parecia saber quem era ele na realidade. — Os dois somos irlandeses.

Não podia negá-lo. Preparou-se para mentir ao ancião. Sabia que cedo ou tarde se encontraria com ele e que teria que confrontar esse momento. Mas agora que esse momento tinha chegado, simplesmente não podia fazê-lo. Não podia mentir a ele.

— Ao que parece. — Replicou Matt com cautela.

O vovô voltou a sentar-se e mudou de postura no assento. Seu longo corpo estava mais fraco que a última vez em que Matt o viu, que tinha sabido algo dele. Agora tinha o cabelo completamente cinza e não ficava nenhum indício do negro brilhante que tinha antigamente.

— Tom, vou sair por um momento. — Disse Matt tentando escapulir.

— Foge? — O sorriso do vovô desapareceu. — Os irlandeses não fogem.

Matt arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Há alguma razão pela qual deva fugir?

O vovô dirigiu-lhe um olhar tão seguro e sagaz que Matt voltou a olhar para Tom. Mataria aquele pequeno verme se houvesse dito algo a ele.

Tom negou sutilmente com a cabeça e fez uma careta. Tal e como o tinha advertido, ocultar tudo aquilo do vovô era inútil.

— Tinha vontade de conhecê-lo. — O ancião ficou em pé e Tom também se levantou de seu assento.

— Queria ver com meus próprios olhos o mecânico que tinha alterado a minha menina. Ninguém conseguiu desgostá-la tanto desde que seu marido morreu.

— Sim, já tinha ouvido que ele havia morrido. — Indicou Matt.

Vovô assentiu lentamente.

— Bom, isso é o que nos disseram, — resmungou— mas eu disse a meu filho que não podia ser certo. Meu neto era um SEAL, sabe? Foi durante muitos anos. — O vovô negou com a cabeça e cravou o olhar em Matt. ─ Eu não acreditei nisso. Entretanto...acabei de mudar de opinião.

Matt, Edward. Marido. Neto. Irmão. Sentiu todas aquelas partes de si mesmo ante aquele ancião que sabia a verdade sem que ninguém a houvesse dito. Tinha-o decepcionado.

— Meu neto era um herói, sabe? — Disse-lhe vovô enquanto se encaminhava à porta.

— Isso é o que me disse Tom. — Replicou ele ao fim com voz baixa

Seu avô, venerável e íntimo, deteve-se outra vez e ficou olhando-o durante alguns tensos segundos.

— Esse menino sempre fazia o que tinha que fazer. O que era correto. O mais responsável. — Piscou para conter as lágrimas e Matt sentiu uma quebra de onda de dor por ele.

─ Morreu, — continuou o vovô — antes que pudesse dizer-lhe que sabia por que deixou de lutar.

Sem mais, saiu do escritório e Tom apressou-se a segui-lo. Matt tinha captado a mensagem, as palavras intencionadas, o que havia por trás delas.

Maldição! Não necessitava daquilo.

— Viu o vovô? O que ele fez a ele? — Isabella aproximou-se dele, dirigiu-lhe um olhar irado e logo seguiu ao vovô e a Tom ao estacionamento.

Demónios tampouco necessitava disso.

— Vovô! — Chamou-o Isabella. O ancião colocou-se atrás do volante de seu Ranger e observou como ela se aproximava dele.

— Está tudo bem?

O ancião brindou-lhe um de seus sorrisos cheios de carinho, de afeto. Isabella podia sentir sua calidez envolvendo-a enquanto se aproximava do assento do motorista e lhe dava um abraço rápido.

— Nem sequer passou para se despedir.

O vovô sempre o fazia antes de ir.

— Só vim conhecer seu novo homem. — Respondeu o ancião.

— Os irlandeses devem-se manter unidos, sabe?

— Não é meu novo homem. — Protestou ela.

— Tom o contratou. — Fulminou com o olhar seu cunhado, porque este se negava a despedi-lo.

Três dias antes o havia enfrentado. Tinham discutido duramente, e agora falava, inclusive, em contratar outro mecânico. Um loiro enorme que, estava certa, era amigo do arrogante bastardo que pretendia tomar o controlo de sua oficina.

Mas Tom seguia mantendo-se firme, negando-se a voltar atrás. Era certo que nos três últimos dias tinham tido mais clientes, mas ela suspeitava que era apenas porque todos sentiam curiosidade pelo novo mecânico.

O vovô limitou-se a olhá-la daquela maneira paciente e sábia, e logo aplaudiu-lhe o ombro com sua nodosa mão.

— Quaisquer desses jovens irlandeses poderiam esquentar seu sangue à noite. — Disse com uma piscada travessa.

— Já tive um feroz jovem irlandês. — Afirmou. — Ninguém poderá substituí-lo, vovô.

Edward tinha sido sua alma e seguia fazendo parte de seu coração. Não podia deixar de comparar os outros homens com ele. Por desgraça, esquecia-se de fazê-lo quando Matt rondava por ali.

— Faça caso ao coração, não à cabeça, filha. — Aconselhou o vovô com suavidade. Sempre o havia dito. — E venha ver-me logo, sinto falta de você.

Ela deu um passo para trás quando ele fechou a porta e permaneceu ali alguns segundos observando como se afastava no Ranger.

— Tom, o que é que traz entre mãos? — Perguntou a seu cunhado uma vez que o vovô se incorporou ao tráfico.

A expressão do Tom era de total inocência e recordava muito a de Edward quando este tinha-lhe oculto algo. A mesma expressão, o mesmo corpo largo e forte.

— Vê muitos fantasmas, Bella. — Suspirou.

— Não vai contratar esse viking. — Disse ela.

Tom apertou os dentes com força e seus olhos verdes lançaram faíscas.

— Quer que vá embora e largue tudo, Bella? — Provocou-a. Esse indício de cólera em sua voz fez com que Bella entrecerrasse os olhos.

— Não, não quero que vá embora. — Respondeu-lhe devolvendo o cenho. — Só quero que me consulte antes de fazer algo.

— Acaso, você me consultou alguma vez? — Tom pôs os olhos em branco.

— Passaram três anos, Bella. Decidiu vir e assumir o controlo três anos depois de que Edward morreu, e a deixei, porque não sabia de que demónios precisava este lugar. Mas já aprendi e chegou o momento de que faça a minha parte. É evidente que os mecânicos que temos contratado não são eficientes.

Nisso tinha razão, mas odiava que o assinalasse.

— Eu não gosto de Matt Silver. Despeça-o e contrate o viking. Logo discutiremos o resto.

— Vamos, Bella. — Sua voz estava agora era cheia de frustração. — Você não gosta de Matt porque ele sabe o que terá que fazer e porque não se importa em dizer isso a ninguém, o não aconteceu desde Edward e você não suporta. — Acusou-a.

Isabella estremeceu, aflita uma vez mais pela dolorosa realidade da morte de Edward. Ainda a sentia como uma pressão afiada e ardente dentro do peito.

— Edward jamais discutia comigo. — Espetou.

— Não, não o fazia. — Disse bruscamente. — Porque você jamais se mostrou na realidade nem o que esta maldita oficina significava para você. Bom, pois agora alguém sabe. Briga com ele em vez de fazê-lo comigo.

Sem mais, afastou-se com as mãos metidas nos bolsos do macacão enquanto Matt saía pelas portas da oficina.

Aqueles olhos verdes estavam fixos nela. Forte, voraz e poderoso, seu corpo captava o olhar de Isabella cada vez que estava perto, gostasse ela ou não. E, maldita fosse, não gostava. Não queria estar perto de outro homem perigoso. Mas tampouco queria um homem que sempre estivesse de acordo com ela. Pela primeira vez nos três anos desde que tirou a aliança sua mente admitiu o que seu coração já sabia. A segurança não era para ela. Jacob não era o que procurava. Entretanto, por desgraça, Matt Silver sim. Queria aquela tensão sexual, aquele palpitar do coração, aquela quebra de onda de excitação. Algo que ela não tinha sentido com nenhum outro homem, salvo com seu marido. Algo que fazia mal a ela, a encolerizava, e aumentava sua animosidade contra aquele homem.

Odiava Matt Silver do mais profundo de seu coração porque estava forçando-a a sentir coisas que só tinha sentido por seu marido.

E para a Isabella, essa traição às lembranças de Edward era pior que qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ter feito.

Não podia tirá-lo da cabeça. Enquanto o dia seguia seu curso, lutou com o computador de um veículo que se negava a cooperar, e aquele maldito homem não parecia capaz de fazer outra coisa que atrair seu olhar.

Num determinado momento, ela elevou a cabeça do interior do capô em que estava trabalhando para observar, fascinada, como ele examinava as vísceras de outro veículo ao mesmo tempo em que fazia virar lentamente uma chave inglesa entre seus dedos.

O cenho franzido daquele rosto resultou-lhe estranhamente familiar, como a maneira com que ele tinha de cravar o olhar no motor enquanto movia a ferramenta entre os dedos, e considerava o que quer que estivesse considerando.

Tudo nele a excitava. Com calça cinza de trabalho e uma camiseta de manga curta, mostrava uma imagem de um homem rude e forte a qual ela não podia evitar reagir.

— Ouça, Matt. — Chamou Tom, interrompendo os pensamentos de Isabella. — Necessito que venha aqui um momento.

Matt virou-se e olhou com o cenho franzido para o escritório.

— Já vou. — Respondeu antes de voltar a concentrar-se no motor.

— Agora! — A voz do Tom soou brusca.

A expressão de Matt tornou-se calma e perigosa, mas meteu a chave inglesa no bolso traseiro e dirigiu-se ao escritório. Parecia um predador em busca de uma presa.

A porta fechou-se silenciosamente atrás dele enquanto Tom fechava as persianas das janelas que davam à oficina. Isabella entrecerrou os olhos, tirou um trapo sujo do bolso e limpou as mãos antes de dirigir-se ao escritório. Agarrou o trinco da porta e tentou abri-la, mas se encontrava fechada com chave.

Encerraram-se em seu escritório? Isso era o cúmulo. Podia sentir como a ira lhe avermelhava o rosto quando tirou bruscamente as chaves do bolso. Estava a ponto de colocar uma na fechadura quando a porta abriu-se de repente.

— Coisas de homens. — O amplo sorriso de Tom era forçado, e em seus olhos brilhava mais a preocupação que a cólera.

— Ah, sim, coisas de homens. — Sorriu tensamente enquanto entrava no escritório para ver Matt em pé ante a mesa, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e um duro olhar cravado em Tom.

— O que fez?

— Isabella poderia deixar, por favor, que eu me encarregue disto? — Pediu-lhe seu cunhado com impaciência. — De verdade, prometo-lhe isso. Posso ocupar-me de algumas coisas sozinho.

Tom parecia cansado. Certo, pode ser que ela estivesse sendo um pouco territorial com a oficina, possivelmente muito. Mas durante anos, tinha sido a única coisa que a tinha salvado da loucura. Tom sabia. Porque se comportava, agora, dessa maneira?

— Só senti curiosidade. — Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e dirigiu a Matt o que esperava fosse um doce sorriso. — Só me diga o que fez e irei. Vai despedi-lo? Posso olhar como o faz?

— Ótimo. — Tom não parecia feliz, e isso resultou-lhe bastante estranho. Olhou-a com cara de desgosto, quando ele jamais se zangava com ela. E seu sorriso era forçado. Mostrava todos os dentes. Quando se tornou um adulto? Já não era seu irmãozinho. — Estava olhando seu traseiro! E agora encarregue-se você do assunto.

Virou-se e saiu do escritório dando uma portada, deixando-a paralisada antes que se virasse para enfrentar o olhar divertido de Matt.

— Está mentindo. — Disse ela.

Ele sorriu amplamente. Estava encantado com a situação. Entretanto, voltava a perguntar-se o que tinha acontecido com a Isabella que tinha conhecido fazia oito anos. Jamais mostrava as unhas e nunca, sob nenhum conceito, metia-se entre dois homens que discutiam.

— Realmente tem um traseiro estupendo. — Assegurou-lhe, sabendo que ela não engoliu a explicação de Tom.

Isabella entrecerrou os olhos.

— Não me vai dizer que Tom despediu-o por isso?

Matt riu entre dentes.

— Foi somente uma advertência. — Tinha cometido um deslize. Edward não estava tão morto como tinha acreditado; ainda tinha alguns costumes muito arraigados como, por exemplo, o de virar essa condenada chave inglesa entre os dedos enquanto olhava sob o capô como se tentasse decifrar algum enigma.

Ela bufou ante sua resposta.

— Ele é muito irritante e conseguirei convencê-lo para que o despeça.

Ele sorriu em resposta enquanto se dirigia à porta. Antes de passar junto a Isabella deteve-se, inclinou a cabeça e murmurou-lhe ao ouvido:

— Eu também a surpreendi olhando o meu traseiro. Possivelmente deveria dizer a Tom.

Isabella agarrou seu braço quando se movia para abrir a porta, segurando seu olhar com frieza.

— Está pondo minha vida pernas para o ar. — Sussurrou. — E eu não gosto disso.

Matt ficou sério. Podia ver um indício de dor, de reconhecimento, nos olhos femininos. Durante três dias haviam rondando um ao outro como dois combatentes, aproximando-se e retirando-se, tentando que fosse o outro quem iniciasse o enfrentamento que ambos sabiam que estava por vir.

— Como estou pondo sua vida de pernas para o ar, Isabella? — Uma vez, fazia muito tempo, teria sabido. Teria conhecido a mulher que tinha diante de si, e teria jurado que poderia antecipar cada pensamento e cada movimento que ela fizesse. Entretanto, por mais doloroso que fosse, devia admitir que realmente tinha conhecido muito pouco dela.

A esposa de Edward jamais teria entrado à força no escritório. Demónios, jamais ocorreria a ela, tentar arrumar um carro, nem lhe teria feito baixar a vista. A mulher que tinha pertencido a Edward tinha oculto partes de si mesma, como Edward as tinha oculto dela.

Mesmo assim, a mulher que tinha diante de si ia pertencer a Matt.

— Crê que me pode dominar não? — Perguntou-lhe brandamente Isabella.— Que pode entrar aqui e tomar tudo o que queira.

Ele entrecerrou os olhos. Tinha pensado, sim. Embora logo se tivesse desenganado dessa ideia.

— Eu só necessito de um trabalho. — Matt forçou um sorriso e observou como a jovem escrutinava seu rosto.

— O que precisa é ter o controlo sobre tudo e sobre todos. — Afirmou afastando-se dele e dirigindo-se à mesa. — Terá a todos em fila, acatando suas normas.

Matt virou-se e observou como se apoiava contra a mesa.

Usava o cabelo preso em um rabo e tinha o rosto, o pescoço e os jeans manchados de óleo. E era a imagem mais bela que ele tinha visto. Toda uma mulher, segura de si, possuidora de uma feminilidade quase entristecedora. De repente, uma quebra de onda de luxúria atravessou o controlo de Matt e fez com que ele estremecesse de pés a cabeça.

— Não vou negar que a desejo. — Disse.

Ela aumentou os olhos.

— Não perguntei isso.

— Estou cansado de me esquivar do tema. — Grunhiu ele. — Estamos jogando um jogo que me começa a irritar, Isabella.

Um sorriso zombador curvou os lábios femininos.

— Não necessito de você, Matt. Se por acaso não se deu conta, tenho uma relação estável. Não necessito de outra.

— Não se deita com ele. — Afirmou aproximando-se dela.

A cólera iluminou as profundezas dos olhos castanhos.

— Como sabe?

— Porque, agora mesmo, tem os mamilos duros. — Espetou ele, baixando a vista aos pequenos topos que se erguiam orgulhosamente contra o tecido. — Porque está fazendo tudo o que pode para se afastar e se aproximar de mim ao mesmo tempo. Porque sente a química que há entre nós igual como eu.

Isabella respirou fundo e desejou não havê-lo feito, porque debaixo do aroma de óleo estava o aroma de homem. O suor húmido e luxurioso, poderoso. Aqueles penetrantes olhos, a tensão que enchia seu corpo, que a envolvia, recordava-lhe que fazia muito tempo que não estava com um homem. Desde a última vez que Edward a havia tocado, recordou a si mesma com desespero.

— Não quero falar disso. — Separou-se da mesa e dirigiu-se à porta, só para encontrar-se com um corpo muito maior que o seu bloqueando seu caminho.

— Ignorar não vai fazer com que desapareça. — Assegurou Matt com suavidade, agarrando-a pelos ombros e mantendo-a no lugar.

— Não tenho que ignorar algo que não vai ocorrer e que nem sequer existe. — Replicou ela com aspereza, elevando a cabeça de repente para enfrentar a ele.

— Vai ocorrer.

Isabella ficou quieta. Deveria lutar contra Matt, correr, gritar ou algo do estilo. Qualquer coisa, salvo permanecer ali parada, sentindo como se afrouxavam as pernas enquanto ele baixava a cabeça para aproximar inexoravelmente seus lábios dos dela, sem deixar de lhe sustentar o olhar um só instante.

— Não o faça. — Sussurrou a jovem quando seus lábios estavam a um fôlego dos seus. — Não o converta numa guerra.

— Já é uma guerra. — Sentenciou ele com aquela voz rouca e áspera. Estranhamente, ela percebeu nesse momento as cicatrizes que havia sob a barba.

— Beije-Me, Isabella. Está desejando. Os dois desejamos.

Estava falando contra seus lábios e ela os separou involuntariamente. Suas mãos se aferraram à cintura masculina, enquanto algo em seu interior palpitava com desejo, com ânsia.

— Já basta. — Deu um passo para trás, mas ele a atraiu para si.

Antes que Isabella pudesse reagir, antes que pudesse escapar, alagou-a uma quebra de onda de prazer.

Os lábios do Matt pousaram sobre os seus, cobrindo-os e separando-os até que ela se sentiu perdida. O beijo fez com que vibrasse em lugares que não sabia que pudessem vibrar e sentiu-se invadida por uma força escura, dominante e possessiva.

Ao cabo de alguns segundos, Matt a empurrou contra a porta, elevou-a para seu corpo e introduziu-lhe a língua na boca enquanto Isabella ouvia seu próprio grito, mescla de medo e um entristecedor prazer.

— Isto é o que quer. — Acusou-a levantando a cabeça de repente, com a luxúria flamejando em seus olhos e fazendo com que o sangue ardesse nas veias dela. — Quer isto, Isabella. Assim, quente e descontrolado. Tome cuidado, carinho, tenha muito cuidado, ou pode ser que o consiga antes que esteja preparada para isso.

O olhar de Isabella cravou-se no dele com surpresa. O prazer a atravessava; o escuro poder daquele beijo dominante tinha despertado algo que ela não queria admitir. Algo para o qual não estava preparada.

Afastou-se lentamente.

— Diga a Tom que o verei na hora de fechar.

— Foge? — Grunhiu ele quando ela se virou, encaminhando-se para a porta que dava ao estacionamento.

Isabella voltou-se para ele e o percorreu com o olhar, vendo o grosso vulto nas calças, a voracidade que brilhava em seus olhos.

— Mantenha-se afastado de mim, Matt. — Disse em tom sombrio. — Não necessito de você. Não o desejo. Tudo o que quero é que vá embora.

Mentiras. Não eram mais que mentiras, o que ela dizia, e ela as reconheceu, enquanto saía do escritório e percorria quase correndo a distância entre a oficina e a casa da colina. A casa que tinha compartilhado com o único homem capaz de fazer o que acabava de fazer Matt. O único homem que tinha despertado um desejo que ela não podia controlar, que não podia combater. Se não se afastasse dele já, Isabella sabia que se exporia de novo à dor e à perda. Matt não era dos que ficavam. Não era dos que amavam para sempre. Não era seu marido.

**Notas Finais:**

Olá.

Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.

Comentem, beijos.


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella conseguiu evitar Matt por dois dias. Podia sentir seu olhar sobre ela enquanto trabalhava no escritório. Quando ele entrava lá, ela escapava para a loja de conveniência. Se estivesse trabalhando na oficina, colocava-se o suficientemente longe dele para poder ignorar a áspera voz masculina.

Estava segura de que havia ocorrido algo na voz de Matt. Surgia do mais profundo de sua garganta e era muito áspero e rouco. As cicatrizes do rosto e a fina rede de marcas que se divisava sob o pêlo dos musculosos braços faziam com que ela se perguntasse por aquelas que havia vislumbrado sob o pescoço da camiseta. O que lhe tinha acontecido? Era difícil marcar um homem tão forte como ele de uma maneira tão horrível.

Não importava onde estivesse, Isabella sentia seu olhar sobre ela e recordava aquele beijo que a tinha feito arder e que a tinha deixado fraca durante horas.

Pôde sentir essa mesma tensão crescente na tarde seguinte. Cada vez que ele tentava falar com ela, cada vez que se movia em sua direção, Isabella dirigia-se para outro lado. Não queria tratar com ele. Sua vida estava bem assim. Estava bem sozinha. Um encontro de vez em quando era suficiente. E embora Jacob quisesse mais, sua relação ainda não tinha chegado ao ponto onde teria que rompê-la. Gostava de sua companhia, sua risada. Pelo contrário, temia a intensidade de Matt.

Conseguiu esquivar-se durante um dia mais, até a hora do fecho. Tom e outros já se foram, e ela estava sozinha no escritório quando Matt entrou.

— Temos que conversar. — Disse enquanto ela colocava a carteira na bolsa e sentia como acelerava o ritmo de seu coração.

— Não tenho tempo. — Desculpou-se ela.

— Tenho um encontro esta noite e não me posso atrasar mais.

— Nem pensar.

Fechou a porta com um chute e passou a chave com um estalo, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se pela ferocidade que demonstrava. Logo, antes que ela pudesse esquivar-se, agarrou-a pelo pulso e a conduziu às escadas que levavam ao apartamento do primeiro andar.

— Que demónios...?

— Deixe de fugir de mim, Isabella. — Grunhiu Matt, levando-a a subir as escadas. — Vamos terminar com isto agora mesmo.

—Terminar o que? — Ela soltou-se de sua mão assim que entraram no apartamento que uma vez tinha compartilhado com Edward.

Isabella deveria gritar, deveria tentar chutá-lo, bater nele. Não deixar que a arrastasse até aquele apartamento sem opor a menor resistência.

Sobre o sofá repousava uma mochila de couro e havia uma caixa na cozinha com algumas provisões. Evidentemente, estava se instalando. Ali, onde Edward e ela tinham feito amor, onde se havia declarado, onde se amaram pela primeira vez. De repente, pensar noutro homem naquele lugar foi intolerável.

— Quero que saia daqui. — Voltou-se para ele, tremendo ao ver as posses de outro homem no espaço de Edward. — Agora mesmo. Saia!

Uma neblina de calor a invadia. Era fúria. Disse a si mesma, apenas era fúria e nada mais.

Ele soltou um chiado.

— Tom teve a amabilidade de me trazer provisões enquanto eu me estava matando nesses carros para que ficassem prontos. — Disse-lhe. — Não vou partir.

— Não quero que fique aqui. Vá, antes que chame o xerife. — Isabella estava furiosa.

Ele sustentou seu olhar como se fosse o dono do apartamento, da oficina e dela, e o estivesse pressionando muito.

Mas Isabella não pensava render-se. Queria-o fora de sua vida já, antes que fosse muito tarde.

— Realmente crê que vou deixar que o xerife me expulse? — Perguntou-lhe com aquela áspera voz que provocava calafrios nas costas de Isabella.

Ela ficou quieta e sustentou seu olhar. Matt parecia perigoso, inclusive a tensão que o envolvia era perigosa, então, por que não estava assustada? Em que momento tinha perdido todo o juízo que possuía?

— Por que está aqui? — Olhou-o, sentindo que a cólera e a incredulidade colidiam em seu interior. — Que demónio o faz pensar que pode entrar em minha vida e agarrar tudo o que queira?

Ele deu-lhe as costas durante um segundo, para lhe ocultar algo, para controlar seu temperamento. Quando se virou para ela, ela retrocedeu um passo.

— Está fugindo de você mesma Isabella. Porquê?

De repente, ela foi consciente de que ele não iria a nenhuma parte. E só tinha que olhar a expressão de seu rosto para saber que tampouco podia obrigá-lo. Tom, o proprietário da metade do negócio, tinha-o contratado. Tinha tanto direito a emprestar-lhe o apartamento como ela e podia contratar quem quisesse.

Edward e ela tinham chegado a esse acordo antes de casar-se. Se lhe ocorresse algo, então a metade do negócio seria de Tom, porque sabia que seu pai jamais lhe deixaria nada.

Tinha que aguentar Matt até que este decidisse por si mesmo que tinha chegado o momento de ir, e isso não ia acontecer por agora.

—Não estou fugindo de nada que não seja um homem disposto a tomar pela força mais do que querem lhe dar. Não é um Cullen, senhor Silver. É um ninguém aqui e sempre o será. — Virou-se com intenção de dirigir-se para a saída. Deu um passo e no segundo se encontrou pressionada, firme mas brandamente, contra a porta por um corpo grande e duro que se apertava contra o seu.

Conteve o fôlego. Sentia-se rodeada, repentinamente quente e débil. Ele tinha a cabeça junto à sua, roçava-lhe a bochecha contra o cabelo, imobilizando-a com as mãos enquanto a fazia consciente de sua ereção.

— Por que está tão assustada? — sussurrou.— Acaso tem medo de voltar a sentir-se viva?

— Crê que me faz sentir viva? — Burlou-se ela. — Não vale nem a décima parte do que valia meu marido, e se não necessito dele para me sentir viva, posso assegurar a você que tampouco necessito de você.

— Acaso Black a faz sentir viva? — Inquiriu. —Diz quão perfeita é você? Acaricia-a como se fosse quebrar com um simples sussurro? — Mofou-se. — É isso o que necessita, Isabella?

— É um bastardo!

Retorceu-se com violência e levantou o joelho para golpeá-lo só para sentir que Matt a elevava e separava suas coxas até que a dura longitude de sua ereção se apertou contra ela. Sem piedade, inclinou a cabeça e sua boca cobriu bruscamente a dela.

A aspereza da barba recortada de Matt sobre sua pele era-lhe desconhecida. Seus lábios, duros e famintos, tomaram os de Isabella sem pedir permissão, sem vacilar. Como se soubesse que dentro dela havia uma necessidade que nem ela mesma conhecia.

Não foi um beijo suave. Foi voraz. Cheio de uma fome e de uma luxúria elementar que acendeu uma chama a partir de alguma faísca escondida dentro do corpo dela.

De repente, o corpo feminino não teve mais que uma meta. Isabella passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, enterrou os dedos em sua espessa juba, e o atraiu para si.

Fazia tanto tempo. Tanto tempo desde que um homem havia tocado seu corpo, desde que tinha necessitado de carícias que não fossem as de Edward... Nem sequer tinha pensado nisso. E agora, o desejo estalava dentro dela.

Um gemido agudo e furioso emergiu de sua garganta quando Matt deslizou a língua por seus lábios antes de retirar-se. Puxou-lhe do cabelo com força e depois de lhe mordiscar o lábio inferior, afundou os dentes nele. Em apenas um batimento do coração, encontrou-se esmagada contra a porta pelo corpo do Matt, e deixou-se devorar pela fome e a necessidade que invadia seu ser.

A enorme mão do Matt enredou-se em seu cabelo e puxou sua cabeça para trás.

Ele não era suave, mas ela não desejava que o fosse. Isabella queria fogo e força, e aquele impossível desejo que crescia entre eles.

Apertou os joelhos contra os firmes e esbeltos flancos masculinos, moveu os quadris, e se contorcionou contra ele, apertando-se contra seu membro através do tecido dos jeans que os separava.

Isabella ouviu-o soltar um grunhido, um gemido. Matt fechou o punho sobre os cabelos femininos e puxou-lhe a cabeça ainda mais para trás, passando seus lábios pelo queixo, pela mandíbula, mordiscando-a e lambendo-a.

— Monte-me. — Murmurou Matt ao seu ouvido, roçando-lhe a orelha com a aspereza de sua barba enquanto ela seguia movendo-se sinuosamente contra ele. — Isto é o que eu quero, Isabella. Aqui e agora. —Embalou seu traseiro com uma mão para aproximá-la mais de si e ela se esfregou violentamente contra sua ereção.

A costura dos jeans roçou seu clitóris, e as agudas sensações que atormentavam Isabella se incrementaram. Estava cada vez mais molhada. Podia sentir como inchava seu clitóris, como se esquentavam as paredes de sua vagina e se voltavam escorregadias, cheias de necessidade.

— Monte-me, Isabella. — repetiu. — Oh, sim, pequena, se esfregue contra mim. — ele também empurrava os quadris contra ela, pressionando com dureza a suave carne que escondia a união entre suas coxas.

Isabella baixou as mãos e agarrou a camiseta do Matt para subi-la pelas costas. Tinha que o tocar. Tinha que sentir sua pele sob as mãos. Gemeu quando os lábios masculinos cobriram de novo os seus, enquanto ela seguia puxando o tecido até que ele se afastou tempo suficiente para tirar a camiseta pela cabeça. Apenas um segundo depois, retornou junto dela para beijá-la de novo, embalando sua cabeça com uma mão e o traseiro com a outra.

Sim. Isso era o que ela necessitava. O calor do corpo de Matt parecia fundir-se com o seu. Sentia-o ardente sob as palmas das mãos quando acariciou seus ombros. Podia perceber a áspera rugosidade das cicatrizes que marcavam seu corpo sob as pontas dos dedos. Aferrou-se a ele cravando-lhe as unhas na pele e gritou antes que a beijasse de novo.

Estavam se movendo. O mundo parecia estar do avesso, ondulava-se perigosamente, até que ouviu o golpe surdo da mochila caindo no chão e sentiu o couro do sofá contra as costas quando ele a estendeu sobre as almofadas.

Os lábios de Matt nunca abandonaram os seus. Não lhe deu a oportunidade de pensar e ela tampouco quis fazê-lo. As mãos masculinas agarraram a camiseta da Isabella para tirá-la e, antes que ela pudesse processar o que ocorria, tinha-lhe subido o objeto de algodão e o sutiã por cima dos seios.

Sentiu a áspera barba sobre o mamilo. Ele a passou pela sensível ponta, fazendo com que ela se arqueasse um segundo antes de roçar-lhe com os lábios e tomá-lo em sua boca.

Matt empurrou os quadris com dureza contra os de Isabella. Montou-a sem piedade, sem importar-lhe as capas de tecido que os separavam, levando-a mais perto do êxtase do que ela tinha estado em anos. A jovem arqueou-se para ele, roçando-se contra seu corpo, afundando a cabeça nas almofadas do sofá e cravando-lhe os dedos nos ombros para aproximá-lo mais dela.

Era tão bom. Como fogo líquido. Pequenas faíscas explodiram ante os olhos de Isabella e as sensações se expandiram através de suas terminações nervosas.

—Agora. —Ele se voltou para trás, agarrou-lhe a cabeça bruscamente e a atraiu contra seu peito. —Toque-Me, maldita seja. Toque-me, Isabella.

Mordeu-lhe. Enterrou os dentes nos músculos duros e poderosos antes que a ferocidade do ato tomasse o controle. Isabella mordiscou seus mamilos planos, lambeu-os, sugou-os. Deixou que suas mãos vagassem pelas costas de Noah, reconhecendo a rede de finas cicatrizes que a cobria.

Matt apertou ainda mais seus quadris contra ela e Isabella desejou que os jeans desaparecessem. Queria que estivessem nus. Queria sentir contra sua pele o grosso e pesado membro que podia notar esfregando-se contra ela. Empurrando-a e conduzindo-a a um ponto onde não podia distinguir o prazer da dor.

O sangue atravessava o corpo dela a toda velocidade, palpitando-lhe na cabeça. Estava perto. Tão perto. Voltou a morder-lhe no peito outra vez e Matt lançou uma maldição ao mesmo tempo em que se esticava.

De repente, ele se afastou e seu selvagem olhar se deslocou à porta traseira do apartamento ao mesmo tempo em que lhe baixava bruscamente o sutiã e a camiseta para lhe cobrir os seios.

Foi então que ela escutou os golpes na porta.

— Bella? Bella Cullen? Sou o xerife Brien. Bella, abra a porta ou a derrubarei.

Matt ajudou-a a sentar-se enquanto ela tentava controlar seus alvoroçados sentidos e compor uma aparência tranquila. Observou como, sem camisa, Matt cruzava a passadas largas o apartamento e passava pela cozinha para abrir a porta que conduzia à lateral da oficina e ao terraço.

As cicatrizes de suas costas não apresentavam um aspecto aterrador, mas era doloroso vê-las. Na omoplata esquerda tinha uma tatuagem, um sol negro atravessado por uma espada de cor escarlate. Parecia tão rude e excitante como o resto dele. E igualmente perigoso.

Isabella começou a sentir que o frio se apoderava dela. A gelada realidade a atravessou quando Rick Brien entrou na cozinha, procurando-a imediatamente com seu olhar cor de mel ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha uma distância prudente entre Matt e ele.

— Está tudo bem, Bella? — Tinha os olhos entrecerrados e a mão apoiada na culatra de sua arma enquanto observava como Matt fechava a porta.

Isabella cravou os olhos em Matt. Seus olhos eram ainda mais ferozes que antes, mais brilhantes e aterradores, iluminados por um fogo interior, que conseguia fazer com que seu coração pulsasse a toda velocidade pela excitação e o pânico.

— Bella? Por que não vem comigo lá fora e falamos um momento? — Rick não tinha afastado os olhos de Matt.

Isabella negou com a cabeça antes de passar os dedos pelo cabelo e esboçar um sorriso zombador. Rick tinha falado com ela dessa maneira no enterro.

«Só deixa que Selena e eu a abracemos, Bella». Sua esposa e ele estiveram a seu lado em todos os momentos enquanto ela cambaleava ante o ataúde do Edward. «Tudo ficará bem, Bella. Verá. Tudo irá bem. Estaremos aqui em um minuto e logo tudo se acabará ».

Rick era o marido de sua melhor amiga. Selena tinha chorado e sofrido com ela. E Rick tinha tratado de consolá-la como se fosse uma menina que necessitasse de uma mão que a guiasse.

— Rick, este é Matt Silver. — Indicou Matt com a mão. Estava apoiado contra o balcão da cozinha com os braços sobre o peito nu e dava as costas para olhar ao xerife. — Tom o contratou.

O xerife não tirou a vista de cima dele enquanto ela se obrigava a ficar em pé. Isabella não queria mover-se. Queria fazer um novelo e fazer desaparecer a dor que crescia em seu interior.

— Bella, carinho, tem o queixo machucado. — disse Rick. — Vem comigo um minuto, quer?

Bella esfregou o queixo e franziu o cenho antes de aproximar-se do espelho que pendurava da parede. Passou os dedos pelo pequeno machucado e logo pelo pescoço, onde estava aparecendo outra marca.

—Também tenho meus próprios machucados. — Afirmou Matt, dirigindo-se a Rick. — Deu-me uma chupada e eu dei-lhe outra.

Rick a olhou com os olhos entrecerrados e ela sentiu que uma profunda dor rasgava suas vísceras.

—Não temos nada sobre o que conversar, Rick. — Recolheu a bolsa e se dirigiu à porta.

— Eu acredito que sim, Bella. — O xerife moveu-se entre ela e Matt. Para protegê-la? Isabella olhou Matt e viu a advertência em seus olhos. Não, ninguém se interporia entre eles e sobreviveria a menos que ele o permitisse.

Mas, por agora, Matt se limitava a observar e esperar.

Ela se voltou para o Rick.

—Interrompeu-nos quando estávamos a ponto de cometer um engano e realmente o agradeço por isso. — Seu sorriso era quebro e trémulo. — Mas não foi culpa dele. Acredito que fui a primeira a morder, embora possa lhe perguntar sua opinião se quiser. No que diz respeito a mim, vou para casa.

— Bella, alguém ligou para informar que estava sendo acossada por este homem. —Rick a agarrou pelo braço quando passou por seu lado. — Tenho meus ajudantes atrás dessa porta. Está protegida, carinho, sabe. Quer que prenda este homem?

Olhou-o surpresa.

—O que?

— Já o ouviu, Isabella. — Disse Matt com voz áspera. — Acredita que a estou acossando e quer me colocar na cadeia por isso. Vai aproveitar a oportunidade de se desfazer de mim?

—Cale-se. — Rick voltou-se para ele com uma tensa expressão de cólera. — Não o conheço, mas sei que já teve uma topada com um cidadão deste cidade. E não me importa quem você seja. Não permitirei que pressione Bella.

—Ele não tem feito nada exceto conseguir com que eu perca a paciência — interveio ela. — Pelo amor de Deus, Rick, usa os olhos em vez de se deixar guiar pelas suspeitas. Olhe-o nos ombros. — Agarrou o trinco e dirigiu ao Matt um olhar frio e duro. — Prenda a mim pelos arranhões que fiz nele, mas o deixe em paz.

Isso era entre eles dois. Matt e ela. Isabella sabia. Não permitiria que ninguém mais interferisse naquele assunto. Não agora.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dela, Matt olhou para o xerife e conteve um sorriso zombador. Rick Brien era um bom homem. Tinha sido da marinha. Confiava na lei. Acreditava no condado que tinha jurado proteger. Mas isso não queria dizer que não estivesse na lista de nomes que Matt pensava checar, nem que confiasse nele. Matt tinha aprendido da pior maneira possível que não se podia confiar em ninguém

—Tem alguma identificação? — Rick estava o fulminando com o olhar.

Matt baixou a mão, ignorando a maneira em que o xerife segurava a culatra da arma. Tirou a carteira do bolso traseiro e a abriu antes de mostrar-lhe

Rick tomou a identificação, olhou-a e a devolveu lentamente.

— Bella é uma boa amiga, senhor Silver. —Era uma advertência. — E nesta cidade cuidamos de nossos amigos.

— Sério? — Matt arqueou uma sobrancelha com ar zombador. Não tinha notado que se esmeraram muito em proteger a Isabella. — Bem, xerife Brien, alegra-me sabê-lo. E estou seguro de que Isabella também o agradecerá.

Rick sustentou seu olhar com serenidade.

—Não faça mal a ela, ou se verá comigo. — advertiu finalmente antes de encaminhar-se à porta. Uma vez ali, virou-se e voltou a brindar-lhe um duro olhar. — Ande com cuidado, senhor Silver, não é bom me ter como inimigo. E tenha por certo que se fizer mal a Isabella se converterá automaticamente em meu inimigo.

Rick abriu a porta e saiu. A porta se fechou nas suas costas com suavidade, mas suas palavras tinham carregado o ar de tensão.

Matt baixou o olhar a suas mãos. Mãos cheias de cicatrizes. Tinha agarrado Isabella como se ela não fosse frágil, mas ele sabia que o era. Tinha-lhe deixado marcado. Em toda sua relação, jamais lhe tinha feito uma só marca; sempre tinha tomado cuidado com isso.

Esfregou o ombro e viu uma mancha de sangue nos dedos. Palpitava-lhe o lábio e a marca que lhe tinha deixado no peito.

Isabella tinha sido selvagem. Ambos o tinham sido. Como se de repente fossem libertados de alguma coisa que desatasse a luxúria de ambos.

Matt ia assegurar-se de liberá-lo de novo.

Isabella fechou a porta de sua casa com um estrondo. A grossa madeira de carvalho ressoou ante a violência do ato e atravessou seus nervos com uma esmagante quebra de onda de tensão. Podia sentir as sensações elétricas por todo o corpo, vibrando em sua mente e envolvendo-a em uma entristecedora maré de pânico.

Oh, Deus, o que tinha feito?

Deixou cair a bolsa no chão e subiu a seu quarto a toda velocidade. Arrancou as roupas que a cobriam, jogou-as na cesta da roupa suja, e pôs a água da ducha tão quente como pôde antes de se colocar sob o jorro e esfregar o cabelo e a pele.

Queria arrancar de seu corpo as sensações que ele tinha provocado. Queria tirar seu aroma. Ainda podia cheirá-lo. Ainda podia senti-lo.

Apoiou a cabeça contra a parede da ducha e respirou fundo, contendo um soluço. Havia tocado outro homem. Outras mãos tinham embalado seus seios, outros lábios tinham chupado seus mamilos, outro membro se esfregou, dura e profundamente, contra seus clitóris, e ela tinha estado a ponto de suplicar mais.

— Edward. — Apertou o rosto contra a parede e pôs-se a chorar.

A culpa invadia seu coração. Queimava-lhe a alma com um fogo que não podia apagar. Sofria. Sofria pelo homem que jamais voltaria a ter, que jamais imaginou que perderia; sofria por ter desfrutado de carícias que se negou a receber durante muito tempo.

Deslizou ao chão e apertou os joelhos contra o peito. Inclinou a cabeça e começou a chorar enquanto se balançava.

«Minha bruxa. Go síoraí. Ame-me, Isabella. Ame-me sempre».

A voz do Edward abriu passo entre suas lembranças e os soluços se fizeram mais intensos. Ainda o amava. Amava-o tanto que não podia compreender como tinha podido seguir vivendo sem ele. Sem suas carícias, sem seus beijos.

Seis anos. Gemeu ante aquele pensamento e deixou cair a cabeça contra a parede da ducha enquanto a água caía sobre ela. Estava tão quente como suas lágrimas. Mas aquilo não aliviou a abrasadora sensação de culpa que ainda ardia em seu interior. Seu marido estava morto há seis anos e os votos que tinham compartilhado ainda a capturavam e atormentavam.

As lágrimas só faziam sua dor mais profunda. Poderia chorar todo um oceano e Edward seguiria sem estar ali, abraçando-a e aliviando a dor que algumas vezes ameaçava devorá-la viva.

E agora, além disso, estava aquela sensação de culpa.

Tomou a esponja e o sabão, e se esfregou de novo. Esfregou-se até que sentiu a pele em carne viva, mas mesmo assim, seguiu sentindo as carícias de outro homem em sua pele, seguia sentindo-se excitada, ansiosa por alcançar a liberação.

— Abandonou-me, Edward. — soluçou entre as ondas de vapor que a envolviam. — Prometeu-me isso, Edward. Prometeu-me que jamais me deixaria.

Ele tinha jurado que sempre a abraçaria, que sempre estaria com ela. Mas não foi assim. Durante mais de seis anos tinha tido que viver sem o abraço de seu marido e ela sentia que a dor ainda a rasgava por dentro como se tivesse sido ontem. Como se Edward a tivesse traído e, simplesmente, não houvesse retornado para ela. Como se ainda estivesse vivo e não quisesse tocá-la.

As lágrimas seguiram caindo, dolorosas, intermináveis, e uma vez que sentia a necessidade de alcançar o êxtase, de sentir as carícias e os beijos de outro homem.

Quando já não ficaram lágrimas, quando a água começou a esfriar-se, soube que tinha que mover-se, assim, se arrastou da ducha ao grosso tapete que cobria o chão e se envolveu em uma toalha.

Aproximou-se do espelho e ao olhar-se compreendeu por que Rick a tinha olhado surpreso. Tinha a pele avermelhada pelo roçar da barba de Matt e uma marca azul onde a tinha mordido. Pensar naquele chupão enviou uma quebra de onda de sensações a seu ventre ao mesmo tempo em que ao centro de seu ser. Lambeu os lábios inchados e quando seu olhar deslizou até o pescoço, lhe afrouxaram as pernas. Ainda tinha marcas que lhe desciam do pescoço aos seios. Uma leve vermelhidão, os sinais das carícias de Matt, de seus beijos, de seus dentes.

Isabella tampouco tinha sido suave. Tinha querido liberar-se da escura e furiosa necessidade que nem sequer sabia que habitava em seu interior e Matt a tinha ajudado.

Era óbvio que teria que cancelar o encontro dessa noite com Jacob. Não havia maneira de que pudesse estar com ele nesse momento. Não podia deixar que a visse assim. E, certamente, não podia voltar a sair com ele.

Sacudindo a cabeça, secou o cabelo e, depois de deixar cair a toalhas ao chão, colocou o robe antes de descer as escadas para chamá-lo.

Não se mostrou encantado. Como era de imaginar, estava irritado. Jacob gostava de seguir uma agenda e ela tinha desbaratado seus planos. Quando pendurou o telefone, soltou um suspiro de cansaço ao pensar na frustração na voz de Jacob. Tinha que romper logo com ele. A amizade não era uma boa razão para continuar com a relação. E além disso, não era suficiente. Havia tornado a saborear o desejo e queria mais.

Muito mais.

Isabella percorreu a casa fracamente iluminada até que finalmente se deteve na salinha, diante da enorme janela, ao lado da larga mesa onde estavam as fotos de suas bodas.

Edward tinha sido tão incrivelmente atraente... Agarrou uma foto dos dois juntos. Isabella usava um vestido longo e branco que o tinha agradado e apoiava a cabeça em seu amplo peito. Quase podia sentir ainda o engomado uniforme sob a bochecha. Rodeava-lhe os ombros nus com um braço e baixava o olhar para ela como se tivesse encontrado em Isabella algo que jamais tivesse imaginado encontrar.

Tinha sido sua Bella. Sua Bella sulina. Estava acostumado a chamá-la assim devido aquele particular acento que ela tinha e do qual nunca tinha tentado desfazer-se.

Os olhos de Edward tinham sido brilhantes. Tão verdes. Tão cheios de vida. Acariciou-lhe os olhos por cima do vidro deslizando o polegar por seu rosto, e logo levantou o olhar para a janela.

Escutou ao longe o ronrono da Harley na oficina e observou como a luz do farol da moto atravessava a escuridão dirigindo-se para a estrada principal.

Matt era só uma sombra quando a Harley acelerou e se afastou de sua vista. Não deixou de olhar os faróis traseiros até que já não pôde vê-los. Depois baixou de novo o olhar ao sorridente rosto do Edward.

Uma lágrima caiu sobre o vidro.

— Deixou-me. — murmurou outra vez. — O que vou fazer Edward? Diga-me isso. ─ Sentiu que ficava sem respiração e que lhe encolhia o estômago com a dor da perda.— Diga-me, o que vou fazer agora?

Notas Finais:

Olá pessoal...antes de mais nada queria pedir desculpa por ter deixado de aparecer tanto tempo, mas faleceu a minha avó e tem sido muito difícil superar…espero que compreendam…

Espero que gostem deste capítulo.

Comentem, por favor. Beijos


	9. Chapter 9

Matt estacionou a Harley no estacionamento oculto onde estavam outros veículos da unidade de Operações Especiais. Desligou o motor e inspirou profundamente. Maldição, não desejava estar ali. Tinha querido subir a colina até à casa e passar a noite fazendo amor com sua esposa que o fazia sentir-se mais quente que o fogo no inverno e que o fascinava mais agora que há seis anos. Negou com a cabeça. Voltar a conhecê-la outra vez, descobrir tudo aquilo que lhe tinha oculto sua mulher quando estavam casados, só reforçava o temor de ter cometido o maior engano de sua vida ao ter acreditado que Isabella não poderia suportar o horror ao qual o tinham submetido.

Chegava tarde à reunião porque esteve dando voltas naquele condenado apartamento, jurando que podia sentir a Isabella. Ele teria jurado, teria jurado sobre uma pilha de Bíblias que a tinha ouvido sussurrar seu nome. E não tinha sido a primeira vez. Tinha ocorrido em muitas ocasiões ao longo dos últimos anos.

Durante os terríveis meses que passou no inferno de Fontes, tinha acreditado muitas vezes que sua Isabella estava a seu lado. Limpando-lhe a fronte, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, rogando-lhe com a voz angustiada que a deixasse ajudá-lo. Então tentava tocá-la, e via suas próprias mãos ensanguentadas pelos intentos de escapar ou pelos guardas que tinha tentado matar. E ela chorava. Nesses horríveis pesadelos ela sempre chorava.

Apertou os dentes ante as lembranças quando entrou na sala de reuniões e fechou a porta nas suas costas.

— Já era hora. — Mitchel levantou-se da cadeira e apagou a luz enquanto Matt tomava assento. — Temos informação sobre os homens que conforme suspeitávamos a semana passada pertenciam à BC.

Mitchel não perdeu tempo perguntando a seu sobrinho por que se atrasou.

— Mike Newton é o gerente do banco mais importante da cidade, que além disso resulta ser o mesmo banco onde se tiram os recursos que mantêm ao Black Colar.

A imagem do Mike apareceu na tela que estava pendurada na parede.

— Conheço-o. — Disse Matt em voz baixa. — Poderia se encaixar perfeitamente num perfil paramilitar. Inclusive quando eu vivia aqui, Mike era contra as leis de imigração; dizia que deviam ser mudadas, ou reforçadas. Apoiava leis mais estritas e às tropas que as respaldavam.

— E eram amigos? — Inquiriu David com curiosidade.

Matt encolheu de ombros.

— Crescemos juntos. Não fazia falta comungar com suas ideias para ser seu amigo. Mas isso foi faz mais de seis anos. Evidentemente, encontrou uma maneira mais radical de difundir suas ideias.

— Todos o têm feito, companheiro. — Grunhiu Jason Vinny. Seus duros traços estavam concentrados nos dossiers que Rachel lhes tinha entregado.

— Como verão no relatório, ao menos dois dos mecânicos trabalham na Oficina Cullen, Toby Condon e Victor Stevens, são suspeitos de ser membros de sub-nível da tropa. — Suas fotos apareceram na tela.

— Também os investigamos. — Continuou Mitchel — Fazem viagens de forma frequente aos ranchos que possuem Patrick Stewie e Mike Newton nos subúrbios da cidade. Além disso, rastreamos Newton e a seus contatos.

A seguir a tela mostrou as fotos de vários homens; Jacob Black era um deles.

— Ontem à noite tentei infiltrar-me no computador de Newton. — Interveio Rachel ante um gesto de Mitchel.— Mas têm feito um bom trabalho. — Admitiu com um suspiro.— Alguém instalou um sistema de segurança muito avançado em sua rede. Black possui conhecimentos e habilidade para havê-lo feito. Ao não poder saltar seu código de segurança, tentei-o com o de Patrick e tropecei com mais do mesmo. Necessitamos que alguém carregue o programa que desenhei para sortear o código no computador.

— Posso encarregar-me. — Disse Matt. — Ajudei Mike a construir sua casa. Fez uma variação no projeto que ninguém, salvo nós dois, conhece. É um pequeno túnel de escapamento que dá a seu escritório. Suponho que não terá feito nenhuma mudança depois de minha morte. Sentir-se-á mais seguro que nunca.

— Bom. — Mitchel assentiu com a cabeça antes de exalar com cansaço. — Além disso, recebemos um relatório de outra caçada que aconteceu na semana passada. A patrulha da fronteira encontrou os corpos ontem à noite.

Esses corpos enchiam a tela agora. Um homem e uma mulher. Ambos tinham os olhos em branco e expressões de horror nos olhares cegos de seus rostos destroçados.

— Um casal mexicano. Supomos que eram imigrantes ilegais. — A foto do jovem mexicano era horrível. A mulher tinha sido claramente violada e torturada, e seu marido tinha recebido cortes em tantos lugares que seu corpo nem sequer parecia humano.

— Ao parecer levavam o seu filho com eles. Não achamos nem rastro dele e não temos fotos. Tem três meses e uma marca de nascimento no quadril esquerdo. É tudo o que sabemos.

— Conforme os informadores com os quais contamos, esta é a forma habitual de proceder nas caçadas — seguiu Mitchel. — Muitos casais de imigrantes, legais como ilegais, desapareceram nas zonas de Dallas e Houston, e apareceram aqui, no parque nacional Big Bend. Todos os cadáveres apresentavam sinais de luta. Como recordarão de nossa última reunião, os agentes federais falecidos informaram sobre uma caçada na noite que desapareceram.

— É possível que estejam envoltos os membros da patrulha fronteiriça? — Inquiriu David Slam, antigo agente do Mossad, com seus olhos negros frios e calmos. O israelense era um dos homens mais mortíferos do grupo. O treinamento e as manobras que tinha ensinado ao resto da equipe tinham feito mais forte a unidade.

— Não podemos confirmá-lo. A patrulha fronteiriça encontrou muitos cadáveres nos últimos dois anos, mas também o têm feito rancheiros, excursionistas, a patrulha do parque nacional e alguns vaqueiros. Não aparecem nunca no mesmo lugar. Repartem-nos. — Explicou-lhes Mitchel. — Algo mais que acrescentar? — Passeou o olhar pelos outros homens.

— Amanhã começo a trabalhar na oficina. — Igor sorriu amplamente enquanto se reclinava na cadeira. — Ao que parece, Tom Cullen convenceu a sua sócia para que me contrate durante um período de teste.

Matt lançou um bufo. Tom tinha discutido com Isabella aos gritos. Seu irmão era mais teimoso do que tinha suspeitado.

— Eu permaneci quase todo o tempo nas sombras. — Fez-lhes saber David. — Ouvi muitos rumores, como podem ver em meu relatório. Muitos falatórios, mas nada conclusivo ainda.

— Vamos, companheiro. — Disse brincando o australiano. Jason Vinny podia ser um bastardo sarcástico quando queria — Todos esses bares e clubes foram uma soberana perda de tempo. Não vi mais nada que um monte de bonequinhas curiosas e muitos vaqueiros bêbados. Os poucos que conheci que me pareceram suspeitos, fechavam-se em banda assim que me apresentava.

— Cuida do acento e da atitude, Jason. — Advertiu-lhe Mitchel com serenidade. — David, segue nas sombras e procure estar atento a qualquer conversa suspeita. Temos que saber quem são os cabeças e quais são os peões que executam suas ordens.

— Essas caçadas são coisa de profissional. — Indicou Igor. — Não de peões. Possivelmente os peões saibam quem são seus cabeças, mas certamente não os conhecem em pessoa.

— Muitos desses peões, como no caso de Jacob Black, rondam pela oficina e falam de vez em quando com Toby e Victor, os mecânicos que a BC tem lá. — Disse Matt. — Como é loiro e parece americano poderiam confiar em você e falarem mais.

Igor soltou um grunhido.

— Estabeleceu muitos contatos? — Perguntou-lhe Mitchel. O enorme russo negou com a cabeça.

— Conhecem-me como Igor. Fui tomar algumas cervejas, mas não falei com ninguém. Embora, ao que parece, tenho um bom acento americano.

Matt sabia que o agente russo tinha praticado aquele acento antes de entrar na unidade de Operações Especiais.

— Arrume seus papéis. Faça-lhe uma árvore genealógica que remonte até o O'Nell. Que seja um empobrecido americano de sangue azul.

Rachel sorriu amplamente e piscou um olho a Igor.

— Terei preparado isso antes que se vá, Ig.

Ele fez uma careta ante o apelido.

Mitchel voltou a olhar Matt com expressão séria.

— Ocorreu algo mais na oficina?

— Nada que mereça atenção. — Encolheu os ombros. — Minha intenção é que Tom despeça Toby para mover um pouco as coisas.

O mecânico era um inútil, pior inclusive: não sabia diferenciar uma chave inglesa de um gato. Matt não entendia por que demónios lhe tinham contratado Tom e Isabella.

Mitchel assentiu com a cabeça.

— Os objetivos da missão são simples. Identificar os membros da tropa e capturá-los se for possível. Retê-los e tê-los capturados até que possam ser transferidos à agência e, se tudo isso fracassar, eliminá-los. Isso só no pior dos casos. Necessitamos de informação; temos que saber os nomes dos dirigentes e dos líderes da organização. A tropa está se expandindo e é necessário destruí-la, por isso conseguir informação é de vital importância. Terá que encontrar a maneira de averiguar o que precisamos saber.

Abriram as pastas que continham a informação que possuíam e passaram as duas horas seguintes trabalhando em situações e ideias. Mitchel recostou-se na cadeira, escutando e fazendo algum comentário quando necessário. O grupo trabalhava bem junto. Matt estava a fundo na missão, e procederia como o resto dos agentes em anos anteriores. Com segurança e firmeza.

Tinham sido adestrados individualmente até que tiveram que trabalhar juntos. Podiam levar a cabo missões sozinhos ou em equipas conforme fosse necessário. Naquele caso, trabalhariam melhor separados, exceto Igor, que estaria com Matt na oficina.

Para Matt não cabia dúvida de que alguém estivesse tentando sabotar o negócio de Isabella e Tom. Seu irmão tinha admitido na noite anterior que antes que Isabella tomasse a frente do negócio, os veículos eram entregues sem que estivessem reparados completamente, o que em algumas ocasiões resultava perigoso. Assim, ela dedicou-se a revisar todas as reparações procurando qualquer tipo de anomalia antes de devolver os carros a seus proprietários.

A fúria nublava a mente do Matt cada vez que pensava nos problemas que Isabella tinha tido na oficina. Não podia evitá-lo. Achava-se naquele estado desde que viu Mike Newton aparecer no negócio completamente bêbado, insultante e violento. Não tinha visto Mike assim desde que eram adolescentes, e o fato de que ultrapassasse os limites com Isabella dessa maneira o tinha deixado estupefato.

Isabella nunca havia gostado de Mike. Deveria ter acreditado nos instintos de sua esposa, sobretudo se levasse em conta que a amizade com Mike tinha sido fomentada por seu pai, Carlisle.

Os Newton eram amigos dos Cullen, assim Mike e Edward, que tinham a mesma idade, cresceram juntos. Tinham caçado e pescado juntos. E Matt sempre tinha pensado que também criariam juntos seus filhos. Teria que perguntar a Tom se o pai de Mike e Carlisle Cullen continuavam amigos.

— Rachel e Kevin encarregar-se-ão das comunicações e a electrónica aqui no centro de operações. — Explicou-lhes Mitchel. — Eu estarei hoje e parte de amanhã no rancho Cullen. Espero conseguir alguma informação. Tenham os celulares à mão. David, você e Jason serão nosso respaldo. Agora mesmo todos os integrantes da unidade de Durango, salvo Kevin, estão no parque vigiando como vão as coisas por lá. Serão nosso último recurso.

A unidade de Operações Especiais tinha sido especialmente desenhada e treinada para trabalhar sem apoio. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem que estavam ali e o que estavam fazendo, menos probabilidades teria de se produzir infiltrações. O melhor para todos seria que permanecessem «mortos».

Uma vez que a reunião finalizou e se acenderam as luzes, Matt não perdeu tempo. Isabella tinha tido um encontro essa noite, e ele queria assegurar-se de que sua esposa chegava em casa sem ter sido tocada por aquele bastardo do Jacob.

— Matt. — Mitchel chamou-o quando já passava a perna sobre a Harley e tinha os dedos postos na chave, preparado para arrancar.

Matt observou como seu tio se aproximava, perguntando-se, não pela primeira vez, porque Mitchel o tinha escolhido para formar parte daquela unidade.

— Hoje recebi uma ligação. — Informou seu tio.

─ Sim?

— De Rick Brien, o xerife. ─ Matt levantou o olhar para ele. — Carlisle deu-lhe meu número. Disse-me que tinha chegado um desconhecido à cidade, — Mitchel curvou os lábios— e que estava trabalhando na oficina. Comentou que o desconhecido ultrapassou os limites com Bella e que pensava que alguém da família deveria tomar conta do assunto.

Matt virou lentamente a chave da Harley, sem perder em nenhum momento o contato visual com Mitchel enquanto lhe dava um chute no apoio e girava a moto para sair do estacionamento. Logo pisou no acelerador e abandonou o pequeno cânon de pouco mais de um quilómetro de comprimento.

O parque nacional Big Bend estava cheio de abismos, gargantas, escarpados e montanhas. Matt manteve apagado o farol dianteiro; as luzes de freio podiam acender-se e desconectar-se manualmente, o que lhe permitia conduzir em meio da escuridão cada vez que o necessitasse.

E quando chegou à estrada principal, acendeu as luzes e tomou o caminho de volta à oficina. A casa na colina estava às escuras. Não havia luzes, nada que indicasse que ali houvesse alguém. Mas Isabella não dormia. Estava observando. Podia senti-la. E o carro de Jacob não estava ali, o que queria dizer que não o tinha convidado a tomar uma xícara de café.

Estacionou a Harley, desceu e ficou olhando a janela do dormitório que tinha compartilhado com Isabella. Sabia que sua esposa ainda dormia na mesma cama. Seguiria abraçando-se ao travesseiro de Edward ou se teria desfeito dele?

Negando com a cabeça, subiu as escadas do apartamento que havia em cima da oficina, sabendo inclusive antes de desligar a moto o que o esperava lá em cima.

— Está procurando problemas. — Advertiu-lhe Tom quando pôs o pé no terraço.

Seu irmão levantou-se da cadeira de plástico que havia junto à porta e o olhou fixamente enquanto Matt, com o cenho franzido, abria a porta e entrava.

O apartamento estava em silêncio, vazio. Justo como devia estar. A fina corda que servia para detectar a entrada de qualquer intruso permanecia intacta entre o marco e a porta dianteira, e Matt recuperou o palito que ainda estava pego na fechadura da porta traseira.

Mesmo assim, entrou sem fazer ruído, sentindo que Tom o seguia em silêncio, e revisaram juntos o apartamento antes de entrar na cozinha.

— Maldição, necessito algo mais forte que uma cerveja. — Suspirou Tom enquanto tirava duas garrafinhas do frigorífico e oferecia uma a Matt. — Jacob Black ligou-me para me dar uma bronca por haver contratado você. Afirma que você é o responsável porque Bella tenha cancelado seu encontro desta noite.

Matt permitiu-se sorrir com satisfação.

— Eu me encarregarei dela. — Virou a tampa da garrafa e o lançou ao cubo do lixo antes de tomar um longo trago.

— Isso é o que me disse na outra noite. — Grunhiu Tom com os olhos verdes acesos de ira. — Maldita seja, tive que vê-la chorar cada vez que pousava seus olhos sobre mim durante quase dois anos. Não podia suportar olhar-me. E agora que parece a ponto de recuperar sua vida, aparece você, e em lugar de lhe dizer quem é, põe seu mundo de pé para o ar.

— Não me irrite, Tom. — Matt não queria escutá-lo.— Para que veio aqui esta noite?

Tom soltou um suspiro.

— O vovô cansou- se de me ver dar voltas pela casa. Disse-me que me daria um tiro se eu não parasse.

Matt quase soltou uma gargalhada. Típico de seu avô.

— Posso usar o quarto de hóspedes? —

Matt encolheu os ombros.

— Como quiser, quero que despeça o Toby. Que seja a primeira coisa que faça pela manhã.

Tom olhou-o cada vez mais irritado.

— Vamos, Matt. Toby é o único suporte económico de sua mãe.

— Não, não é. Só perde tempo fumando atrás da oficina quando ninguém olha e conta ao Mike Newton tudo o que Isabella faz. Despede-o.

— Maldita seja. Foi Bella quem o contratou. Voltará a irritar-se comigo.

— Não o morderá. — Matt voltou a encolher os ombros. Não, não mordia, mas podia conseguir que qualquer homem ficasse paralisado ante sua fúria. Se estivesse irritada, atirava para matar. Quando lhe enchiam os olhos de lágrimas e começava a atirar coisas, era o momento de retirar-se às colinas até que se acalmasse. Não era violenta; entretanto, sabia como fazer com que um homem se sentisse miserável com apenas um olhar.

— Pode ser que não morda, mas sabe muito bem como brigar como qualquer um. — Comentou Tom. — A primeira vez que tentei afastá-la dos carros e colocá-la no escritório, deu-me um murro no queixo.

Matt dissimulou sua surpresa. Isabella jamais tinha batido nele. Nem sequer havia batido com o travesseiro nele quando estava zangado.

— Dorme um pouco. — Indicou o dormitório com a cabeça. — Tenho que sair de novo.

— Posso ir com você. — Tom ficou em pé. — Sei como dar cobertura. Você me ensinou.

Bom, isso era certo. Fazia toda uma vida disso.

— Esta noite não. — Matt negou com a cabeça. Não queria testemunhas, nem sombras, nem ninguém que lhe seguisse a pista. E sem dúvida alguma, não queria que Tom se visse envolto em tudo aquilo.— Dorme um pouco. Amanhã terá que lutar com Isabella.

— Maldito seja. — Resmungou Tom fazendo uma careta. — Voltará a dar-me outro murro.

— Não se aproxime dela quando disser. Tem um braço curto. — Matt dirigiu-se à porta, abriu-a e deslizou na noite.

Mike Newton não vivia longe. Rachel havia-lhe passado os dados do programa que devia instalar no computador de Mike antes de ir e esperava que não fosse muito difícil.

Uma hora mais tarde, Matt atravessou o túnel subterrâneo de Mike e abriu o painel que dava ao escritório. Revisou o lugar em busca de câmaras ou microfones, leu o sinal do dispositivo electrónico que usava com ele e sacudiu a cabeça. Ao que parece, o escritório contava com algumas medidas de segurança, mas, naquele momento, estavam desativadas. Deixando aceso o dispositivo que usava consigo para assegurar-se de que seguissem assim, Matt moveu-se pelo escritório.

Mike sempre tinha sido um arrogante filho da puta, mas Matt nunca o tinha tomado por um estúpido. E ir atrás de Isabella tinha sido uma solene estupidez, embora tampouco de se surpreender que, como Matt acreditava, Mike fazia parte da BC.

Se não falhava a memória, quando Isabella trabalhava no banco, antes de suas bodas, Mike tinha sido muito amigável e a esposa deste sempre se mostrou muito fria com ela. Agora sabia porquê. Naquela época, Matt tinha tentado negar as evidências posto que fosse um homem muito desconfiado. Tinha pensado que Mike não podia ser assim, embora possivelmente estivesse equivocado.

Aproximou-se primeiro da mesa e do notebook que repousava sobre ele. Introduziu a memória USB na porta correspondente e logo ligou o computador. Conforme lhe havia dito Rachel, o código que tinha preparado se auto instalaria com a ligação e acabaria com seus problemas.

Observou como o programa sorteava todos os protocolos de segurança e conseguia identificar a contra-senha e enviá-la à memória USB.

Quando terminou, desligou o note e colocou a memória USB no bolso dos jeans. Logo observou o escritório, entrecerrando os olhos enquanto o examinava.

Sem fazer o menor ruído, forçou a fechadura da gaveta inferior do mesa e olhou friamente o conteúdo: uma pistola com munição, um capuz negro e três cachecóis da mesma cor.

Tinham aparecido cachecóis negros nos pescoços de todas as vítimas de caçadas dos últimos meses.

Matt voltou a fechar a gaveta com chave e retornou sigilosamente ao painel. Depois de deixá-lo encaixado, percorreu o passadiço uma vez mais, procurando não deixar rastros no chão poeirento. Não parecia que o túnel tivesse sido utilizado.

Uma coisa era certa: já tinham um membro da tropa Black Colar na lista.

**Notas Finais:**

Olá pessoal, aqui está mais um capítulo.

Espero que gostem.

Beijos, comentem por favor.


End file.
